Life, proposal and marriage
by Danimully
Summary: Decidi publicar outra história, pois tenho muitas para escrever ainda e não sei se vou conseguir postar todas em outros lugares... Bom,esta história é inédita em português... espero que gostem... por favor, me mandem feedback...
1. Chapter 1

_**Life, proposal and... marriage**_

Capítulo 1: Re - assegurança 1

Apartamento dos Kovac,

10 de Janeiro, 2007

07:43 da noite

Quando a campainha tocou, Luka andou até a porta, enquanto fechando o botão de pulso de sua camisa. Ele sabia quem era. Abrindo a porta, ele sorriu para Neela.

Ele havia falado com a outra médica, agora cirurgiã, que ele iria levar Abby para jantar, já que era aniversário dela e perguntado se ela poderia tomar conta de Neela.

-- Oi, Neela... ele disse. – Fico feliz que pode vir... pode entar, por favor...

-- Sem problemas, Dr. Kovac... Neela disse, entrando no apartamento. – Como está Abby?

-- Ela está bem… disse Luka. – Escute, eu preciso terminar de me aprontar, então...

-- Eu sei… ela disse, sorrindo.

Luka assentiu e andou até a escada. Ele subiu os primeiros degraus da escada, mas parou.

-- Joe está dormindo, agora... ele não deve se levantar antes de meia hora…. Luka disse. Neela assentiu. -- Tem uma mamadeira na geladeira… então, você só precisa dar para ele quando ele for dormir mais tarde...

-- Ele gosta de histórias de dormir? Perguntou ela.

-- Apenas leia para ele Goodnight Moon... Luka subindo a escada. -- Fique a vontade...

Neela assentiu e pôs suas coisas na mesinha de café, se sentando no sofá. Pegando o controle, ela logo ligou a TV.

X ~ X ~ X

Luka foi para cima e ouviu barulhos vindos da TV lá embaixo e sorriu quando reconheceu o filme: Onze Homens e Um Segredo.

Ainda sorrindo, ele foi para o quarto dele e de Abby, para encontrá – la ainda de calcinha e sutiã, sentada na cama.

-- Abby, você não está pronta... ele disse. – Vamos nos atrasar...

Abby não respondeu, mas soltou, no entanto, um soluço. Luka andou até ela e se sentou perto dela na cama.

-- O que foi, querida? Ele perguntou, preocupado.

-- Eu não sei por que ainda está comigo... ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

Luka olhou para ela, estranhamente..

-- O quê? Ele perguntou e ela respondeu.

-- Eu disse que eu não sei por que ainda está comigo...

-- Do que você está falando, Abby? Ele perguntou. – Por que está dizendo isso?

Abby soltou outro soluço e fungou um pouco...

-- Eu sei o que você está planejando para hoje à noite… mas não sei se consigo... falou ela.

Luka entendeu sobre o quê ela estava falando depois de alguns segundos.

-- Nós podemos esperar mais se não estiver pronta para isso ainda... ele disse.

-- Mas é sobre isso que eu estou falando... disse Abby olhando para ele com os olhos vermelhos. -- Você merece alguém que te faça feliz e possa te satisfazer... eu não posso... não mais...

Luka olhou para ela. _Ela estava terminando com ele?_

X ~ X ~ X


	2. Chapter 2

Caítulo 2: Re - assegurança 2

-- Abby, do que está falando? Ele perguntou, se sentindo machucado e triste ao mesmo tempo. – Eu te amo e nada mudará isso...

Abby olhou para suas mãos e suspirou.

-- Você está terminando comigo? Perguntou ele, quietamente.

-- Você merece mais, Luka... ela disse. – Alguém que te possa dar mais filhos e...

Ele a cortou com uma mão levantada. _Era sobre isso que ela estava falando?Filhos? _

Se levantando de seu lugar e se ajoelhando na frente dela, ele disse:

-- Abby, eu não quero mais filhos... se você não for a mãe deles, eu não os quero...

--Mas isso é justo com você, Luka... ela disse. – Eu estou... inutilizada

Luka suspirou. Abby estava se sentindo mal, realmente mal...

-- Abby, você não é ou está inutulizada... ele disse. – Eu sei que o que aconteceu com você depois que Joe nasceu não é justo... mas, temos um bonito bebê e ele é saudável... temos uma família linda juntos... se nós não pudermos ter mais filhos, não teremos... eu te disse antes e eu digo de novo... só precisamos de um...

-- Mas você ainda pode ter filhos, Luka... ela disse. – Eu não posso, nunca mais...

-- Abby, eu não ligo… falou ele. – Eu te amo e apenas você...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Re - assegurança 3

Abby não olhou para ele no começo, mas Luka pôs a mão no queixo dela e levantou a cabeça dela.

-- Olha… você pode até sentir que você me desapontou em certo ponto, mas eu não quero ver você triste por uma coisa que não pode evitar... não foi sua culpa... disse Luka, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado. – Mas você não me desapontou, Abby... você me deu a chance de ser pai novamente... por isso, serei sempre grato...

Abby não sabia o que dizer para fazer - lo entender. Luka continuou:

-- Eu sei que você está preocupada com a minha felicidade… mas eu sou feliz com você Abby…você é a única que me fez sentir vivo de novo… você me faz rir e faz meu dia mias brilhante todos os dias... você é a minha vida, Abby...

Abby não sabia o que falar para isso.

-- Você é bonita e tem um corpo perfeito...

Abby gargalhou ao ouvir isso.

-- Bom, meu corpo não é perfeito…

-- Claro que é… Luka disse.

--Não, não é... insistiu ela. – Meus seios são pequenos e eu tenho uma cicatriz em minha barriga... além do mais eu sou gorda e baixinha...

Luka disse, discordando:

-- Primeiro, eu gosto de seios pequenos… posso pegá – los em minhas mãos assim.. e além do mais, eles estão mais cheios…

Abby olhou para baixo, ode as mãos dele acariciava os seios dela.

-- Segundo, você não é baixinha… Luka continuou. – Você apenas não é tão alta...

Abby sorriu quando ouviu isso. Ele também sorriu um pouco, mas não parou por ai…

-- Definitivamente, não está gorda…. a gravidez fez o seu corpo ficar perfeito agora...

-- E a cicatriz? Ela perguntou. – Será sempre uma lembrança d o que aconteceu…

--A cicatriz é linda, assim como você… falou Luka, olhando para ela. – E está desaparecendo... então não precisa ficar com medo...eu amo o seu corpo do jeito que é...'

Ela assentiu.

-- E como eu disse… podemos ir devagar se quiser…não precisamos fazer nada hoje a noite... podemos fazer amor depois...

Abby olhou para ele.

-- O que eu fiz para merecer você? Ela perguntou, com seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas de alegria e amor por esse homem.

-- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que eu fiz para merecer você... ele disse.

-- Eu te amo tanto, sabia? Ela perguntou.

-- É, eu sei... ele disse. Abby bateu no braço dele, de brincadeira. – Eu também te amo...

--Obrigado por me re - assegurar… ela disse. – Eu precisa disso...

-- De nada… ele disse se levantando. – Agora, pode por favor se trocar ? Nós já estamos atrasados e eu tenho uma surpresa para você... além do mais, você tem que tomar ar fresco... ordens do médico...

-- Sim, doutor… ela disse, sorrindo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: O pedido 1

Quando Abby e Luka finalmente desceram, encontraram Neela estava sentada no sofá, com Je em seus braç sorriu quando viu Joe acordado.

Joe olhou para ela e sorriu, balançando suas perninhas e fazendo sons como 'mama'...

Neela se levantou e Abby andou até eles, pegando seu bebê. Luka andou até eles e passou a mão na cabeça de Joe. O bebê olhou para ele e sorriu. Luka sorriu e o beijou na cabeça.

Ao fundo, Neela sorria ao ver a família de três reunida.

-- Obrigada por fazer isso por nós, Neela... disse Abby.

-- Vocês merecem um tempo só seu... falou Neela, pegando sua bolsa.

Neela pescou alguma coisa, por alguns segundos, mas parou quando achou o que estava procurando. Voltando a olhar para Abby, ela entregou a ela um pequeno pacote.

-- Para mim? Perguntou Abby e Neela assentiu.

Luka pegou Joe dos braços de Abby, para que ela pudesse abrir o presente e agradecer a Neela.

Abrindo o pacote, Abby viu um lindo bracelete indiano, de ouro. Ela o mostrou para Luka.

-- Obrigada, Neela... Abby disse, abraçando a amiga.

-- Minha mãe o trouxe de Calcutá... disse Neela.

-- É muito bonito... Abby, pondo – o no braço.

Luka não queria arruinar o momento, mas eles estavam atrasados.

-- Abby, temos que ir... falou ele, olhando para seu filho, que estava com suas mãos na boca.

-- Ok... ela disse.

Luka devolveu Joe a Neela. O bebê começou a protestar, mas Luka falou com ele em croata. Joe pareceu entender o que Luka estava dizendo e parou. Abby sorriu e beijou seu filho na cabeça.

-- Não se preocupe... Neela suspirou. – Eu estarei aqui à noite toda…

Luka assentiu e seguiu Abby em direção a porta. Quando eles estavam do lado de fora, Abby perguntou:

-- Aonde nós vamos?

-- É uma surpresa... ele disse, pondo sua mão na parte debaixo das costas dela.

Abby suspirou. Não valia a pena nem tentar para fazê – lo dizer algo...

-- Ok... ela disse.

Luka teve que sorrir um pouco. Ele sabia que ela iria tentar fazer de tudo para saber. Só esperava que ela gostasse da surpresa...


	5. Chapter 5

Era quase onze da noite quando Luka e Abby saíram do pequeno restaurante italiano. Havia parado de nevar e eles andavam na parte de fora, de mãos juntas. Luka havia convencido Abby a ir ao parque com ele, porque ele não queria ir para casa ainda...

Abby olhou para Luka. Alguma coisa estava o incomodando. Ele parecia nervoso.

-- Luka, você está bem? Perguntou ela.

-- Sim… ele disse. – Por quê?

-- Você parece nervoso... falou ela.

-- Eu estou bem, Abby... sério... ele disse, mesmo sabendo que ele estava assustado sobre esse presente...

X ~ X ~ X

Eles estavam andando calmamente no parque, abraçados um ao outro, por causa do frio. Abby estava com sua cabeça no ombro de Luka.

-- É tão bonito aqui no inverno... Abby disse.

-- É... falou Luka, olhando para o parque coberto de neve.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas estar junto com o outro era o bastante.

-- Obrigado por hoje, Luka... Abby disse, olhando para ele. – Pela sua re – assegurança... pelo jantar e a caminhada…

-- Hei, ainda não acabou… disse Luka. – Tenho mais uma surpresa para você...

Abby ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Vem... falou ele, pegando o braço dela gentilmente.

Eles andaram por alguns minutos, até que chegaram numa área sem árvores. Abby olhou para a surpresa e suspirou surpresa...

X ~ X ~ X


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: O pedido 3

Eles andaram por alguns minutos, até que chegaram numa área sem árvores. Abby olhou para a surpresa e suspirou surpresa...

--Você gostou? Perguntou Luka, olhando para ela.

Abby não disse nada, mas assentiu. Luka sorriu, aliviado. Abby olhou para ele, ficando cada vez mais apaixonada por esse homem.

-- Venha... ele disse, pegando a mão dela de novo.

O homem que estava cuidando do balão andou de encontro a eles.

-- Sr. Kovac? Ele perguntou e Luka assentiu.

O homem andou de volta para o balão e abriu a cesta. Luka e Abby entraram.

--Você sabe como maneja – lo? Perguntou o homem.

Luka negou.

--Você precisa abrir o maçarico para elevar o ar um pouco e o balão vai começar a subir... para descer, apenas faça o processo inverso...

Luka assentiu. Ele fez o que o homem disse e o balão começou a subir. Olhando para Abby, ele sorriu quando a viu fechando os olhos e pegando a cesta com suas mãos...

Depois de alguns minutos, Luka parou. O balão estava alto o bastante. Olhando para o lago congelado, viu que estava tudo pronto. Então, ele andou até Abby e a abraçou por trás.

-- Você está bem? Perguntou ele.

-- Sim... falou ... eu nunca estive num balão antes... é maravilhoso, mas bastante frio...

-- Pode olhar para baixo? Perguntou ele de novo.

Abby tentou, mas fechou os olhos. Ela negou.

--Bom, desse lado é o lago… quer tentar de novo?

Abby fez o que Luka disse. Era o presente dele, então ela iria aproveitar o melhor dele.

Ela olhou para o lago congelado e parou de respirar... ela não podia acreditar no que estava escrito no gelo com pétalas vermelhas de rosas:

_Abby, case comigo..._

Abby virou a cabeça e viu que Luka estava olhando para sua mão estava uma pequena caixinha preta, aberta... dentro dela, o anel mais bonito que já havia visto...

-- Eu não sei o que dizer... falou ela francamente, segundos depois... ela foi pega de surpresa...

-- Apenas diga sim... Luka disse. – Não precisa ser agora… apenas saiba que eu vou esperar por você o resto de minha vida até você estar preparada para casar de novo, mas Abby... eu te amo...

Abby estava muda pela segunda vez naquele dia... ela não sabia o que falar... não queria quebrar o coração dele, mas... ela realmente queria casar com ele... algum dia, pelo menos.

Luka suspirou triste quando ela não disse nada. Ele sabia que tinha apressado – a de novo.

Ele estava pondo a caixinha em seu bolso de novo, quando a mão dela o parou. Luka olhou para ela.

-- Esse foi o mais bonito, doce e sincero pedido que eu já recebi... ela disse. – Com Richard, foi um pedido simples e com... o seu primeiro foi um pouco...

-- Sim, eu sei... ele disse. – Era muito cedo da primeira vez...

Abby assentiu, concordando.

-- Abby, eu não quer pressionar você se você não está pronta... Luka disse. – Eu só...

Luka olhou para seus pés.

-- Sim... ela suspirou.

-- O quê? ele perguntou, olhando de volta para ela.

-- Eu disse sim... eu me caso com você... ela disse, sorrindo.

Luka sorriu também e pegando anel na caixinha, pôs no dedo dela. Depois, ele se abraçaram e se beijaram...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Turno da noite 1

County General

11 de Janeiro de 2007

10:05 da noite

Abby pôs seu estetoscópio em seu pescoço, depois de sair da SDM. Até agora, ninguém perguntou porque ela estava tão feliz, mas ela sabia que não iria demorar. Ela queria contar para todos que estava noiva, antes que descobrissem por eles mesmos.

Luka estava em uma reunião de emergência e iria demorar a descer para o Pronto – Socorro. Por isso, ela decidiu contar naquela hora.

Andando para trás do balcão na recepção, ela pegou um prontuário e estava indo ver o paciente, quando Pratt a chamou:

--Abby...

Ela andou até ele.

--Preciso que você veja um paciente 2 e uma dor de cabeça na exames 3... ele disse, dando os prontuários a ela, antes de ir para a saída.

-- Aonde está indo? Perguntou ela.

-- Estou indo para casa… ele disse, se virando – E você acabou de entrar...

-- Mas eu... ela tentou dizer.

-- Está agora com 3 pacientes... ele terminou para ela.

-- Pratt... ela reclamou. – Vamos lá...

-- O Sr. Gutierrez está esperando apenas seu hemograma... ele continuou, ajeitando sua mochila nas costas. -- E Michaella está apenas...coloque gesso na mão dela...

-- Michaella? Perguntou Abby. – Cadê a dor de cabeça?

-- É ela... falou Pratt, voltando a andar. –A propósito, bonito anel...

Abby apenas olhou para ele, depois de por sua mão no bolso do avental, antes que alguém visse. Ela se virou e viu Frank olhando para ela estranhamente e ela sorriu um pouco, pegando os prontuários dos pacientes...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Turno da noite 2

Quando Luka finalmente apareceu, Abby não estava na recepção... possivelmente em algum trauma... , pensou ele. Agora era meia – noite e fazia mais de duas desde que a viu pela última vez...

-- Frank, você viu Abby? Perguntou ele, sem se virar.

-- Talvez esta sirva... falou Frank.

Luka se virou e viu Abby andando até a recepção.

-- Oi... ela disse, sorrindo.

-- Oi… ele retribuiu.

-- Estava procurando por mim? Perguntou ela.

-- Já contou para alguém? Ele perguntou, coçando o queixo.

-- Ainda não... ela disse. – Acha que agora é um bom momento para contar a eles?

-- Apenas se quiser... disse Luka.

-- Ok... ela disse, se virando.

Olhando para todos na recepção, ela anunciou:

-- Atenção todos, eu tenho que fazer um anúncio...

Todos olharam para os dois.

-- Vamos ter um aumento, Luka? Perguntou Chunny.

-- Desculpe, mas não... ele disse.

-- Então, o que é? Perguntou Morris, mas Luka e Abby não disseram nada. – Abs?

Abby olhou pra ele, perigosamente. Ele sabia que ela odiava quando ele a chamava desse jeito. Depois de alguns segundos, Abby continuou:

--- Bom... ela disse, mostrando o anel. – Luka e eu… estamos noivos…

Ninguém disse nada, mas Frank levantou suas mãos para cima.

-- Já não era sem tempo...

-- É só isso? Morris perguntou, aliviado.

Abby e Ray olharam para ele.

-- Essa não é a reação que eu estava esperando... falou Abby a Luka

-- Bom, todos sabem que estamos juntos e temos um filho, então eles já esperavam por isso... Luka disse.

--E... concordou Abby, sabendo que ele estava certo.

Sam, que estava sentada a mesa, perto do telefone, foi a primeira a saudá – los. Depois, as outras enfermeiras e médicos. As garotas pediram para Abby mostrar a aliança e estavam conversando sobre isso e casamento, quando o rádio ganhou vida.

-- County... disse Haleh

-- Acidente de carro, com duas vítimas... falou a voz. – TDC, 2 minutos...

-- Ok, câmbio... ela disse e depois se virou para Abby e Luka.

-- Trauma chegando em dois minutos...

-- Ok, escutem todos... o show acabou... disse Luka, voltando a ser médico. – Vamos...

Todos foram preparar as coisas para receber o trauma. Luka sorriu em direção a Abby quando ela foi fazer o trabalho dela. Se virando de novo, ele escreveu na lousa os traumas. Ainda estava escrevendo alguma outra coisa, quando percebeu um limpara de garganta atrás dele. Sabia que era Morris.

-- O que quer, Morris? Perguntou ele, sem se virar.

-- Nada, apenas… dizer mais um ponto para o Dr. Kovac... disse Morris. – Parabéns...

Luka olhou para ele.

-- Morris, vá ajudar no trauma... ele disse.

Quando Morris permaneceu a seu lado, Luka disse:

-- Agora, ou eu vou fazer com que faça exames retais pelo resto do ano...

-- Está brincando, não? Morris perguntou.

-- Pareço estar brincando… falou Luka.

Morris não disse nada, apenas andou para longe, o mais rápido que pôde.

-- Isso foi cruel, Dr. Kovac... falou Ray

--Pelo menos, ele não vai me dar trabalho... disse Luka, olhando para o jovem residente.

-- Você estava brincando, certo? Perguntou Ray.

-- Não... disse Luka.

Quando Ray olhou para ele estranhamente, ele sorriu. Ray sorriu também.

-- Foi uma piada, mas eu posso mesmo fazer isso, sabe ? Perguntou Luka, andando para o lado oposto a Morris.

-- Sim, eu sei... falou Ray – Pelo menos, me deixa pegar minha câmera antes...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Preparação 1

Dia seguinte:

Abby estava esperando por Luka, para ir para casa. Ela estava bastante cansada e o que ela queria fazer é tomar um banho e ir dormir na cama deles. Mas ela sabia que seria quase impossível por causa de Joe. Esse era o último plantão que ela faria de noite...

_Graças a Deus, eles teriam duas semanas de férias... _ela pensou.

Eles não tiveram nenhum tempo livre desde o julgamento e do Ames fez com Luka... depois disso, Luka ficou no hospital por alguns dias e em casa por mais de um mês, se recuperando.

Luka abriu a porta da SDM, mas Abby não o ouviu entrar. Ele se curvou e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Abby olhou para ele e Luka sorriu.

-- Pronta para ir? Ele Perguntou.

Abby assentiu e pegou suas coisas. Luka olhou para ela, de frente de seu armário. Ela estava exausta.

-- Foi tão mal assim? Perguntou ele.

-- Sim... falou ela colocando uma mão no pescoço dolorido....

-- Te faço uma massagem quando chegarmos em casa... falou ele, colocando a mão na parte debaixo das costas dela.

-- Obrigado... falou ela, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando.

-- Escute, Neela ligou... ela está nos esperando naquele café que fomos a semana passada... ele disse.

-- No Starbucks? Perguntou Abby

Luka assentiu. Eles saíram da emergência juntos, mas com um silêncio confortável entre eles.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Preparação 2

Abby e Luka andaram em direção ao café, segurando as mãos. Neela estava do lado de fora com Joe nos braços dela e o carrinho perto dela. Luka sorriu ao vê – los.

-- Ali... ele disse a Abby.

Abby olhou para onde ele estava apontando e viu Neela com Joe. Ela sorriu enquanto eles se aproximavam da mesa. Neela os viu e disse isso a Joe. Ele virou a cabeça e viu seus pais andando até eles.

-- Papa... ele disse a Luka.

Luka o pegou e Abby beijou o rosto dele. Depois, ela deu Neela um abraço.

-- Obrigado por tomar conta dele em um curto momento... Abby disse a amiga se sentando.

Neela assentiu e viu que Abby estava realmente cansada.

-- Plantão difícil? Perguntou ela.

Abby assentiu.

--Pelo menos, está indo para casa... Neela disse.

Quando elas ouviram risadas e risadas, elas se viraram e viram Luka fazendo cosquinhas em Joe. Elas também sorriram para a cena linda de pai e filho.

Joe era um bebê lindo. Com nove meses e meio, ele já estava quebrando corações com seus sorriso, que era igual ao de Luka, olhos azuis e um pouco de cabelo preto aparecendo agora em sua cabeça, mas ele ainda se parecia com Abby.

Luka percebeu as duas olhando para eles e ficou um pouco vermelho. Ele ajeitou Joe em seus braços e se sentou na cadeira.

-- Querem algo para beber? Perguntou Neela.

-- Apenas café... Luka disse.

-- Luka, eu estou cansada e quero ir para casa... falou Abby.

-- Hei, é apenas um café... falou ele. – Além disso, pode dormir no carro...

Abby suspirou e assentiu.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Preparação 3

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Luka perguntou para o porteiro se ele podia segurar Joe, enquanto ele pegava Abby. Abrindo a porta, ele tentou pegar Abby em seus braços sem acordá – la, mas não teve sucesso.

-- Luka, o que está fazendo? Ela perguntou, ainda meio adormecida.

-- Estou te levando para cima... ele disse.

-- Nós chegamos? Perguntou ela, olhando ao redor e ele assentiu.

-- Agora volte a dormir... ele disse.

-- Não, eu posso andar... Abby disse.

-- Volte a dormir Abby... eu te levo para cima... ele disse.

Abby queria dizer que ele não precisava fazer isso, mas esse era Luka, então ela simplesmente assentiu. Luka a pegou em seus braços. O porteiro fechou a porta do carro com seu braço livre e ajudou Luka a subir.

Luka pôs Abby no sofá depois de entrarem e a beijou no nariz. Abby sorriu.

-- Volte a dormir... ele disse de novo.

Abby assentiu e fechou os olhos. Luka voltou para pegar um choroso Joe do porteiro e depois de agradecê – lo, fechou a porta do apartamento deles.

Agora que eles estavam sozinhos, Luka olhou para Joe e suspirou.

-- Agora o que acha de ajudar o papai com as malas?

Joe sorriu, apesar de não entender e Luka soube que eles teriam o tempo necessário para fazer as malas, assim Abby poderia dormir. E ela ficaria bastante surpresa depois...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Preparação 4

Abby acordou no sofá. O cheiro de macarrão sendo cozinhado encheu a sala. Suspirando, ela se levantou do sofá e viu Luka na porta da geladeira. Ele estava de costas para ela.

Andando até a cozinha, Abby o abraçou por detrás, dando - lhe um pequeno beijo. O cheiro de sabonete e loção pós – barba ainda estavam na pele dele.

-- Hei... ele disse, se virando e pondo o braço dele ao redor do pescoço dela.

-- Oi... ela disse sorrindo e o beijando. – O cheiro está bom...

-- Se você tomar banho agora, o almoço estará pronto quando acabar... ele disse.

Abby assentiu e o beijou de novo.

-- Joe está dormindo? Perguntou ela, indo para a sala.

-- Sim... vou acordá – lo em quinze minutos... Luka disse, adicionando um pouco de sal na panela.

Abby assentiu e subiu a escada. Ela estava indo para o banheiro, quando viu as malas no corredor, perto do topo da escada. _Eles iriam viajar ou alguma coisa?_

-- Luka? Chamou ela. -- Onde vamos?

Quando ele não respondeu, Abby foi para baixo de novo.

-- Luka? Chamou ela de novo. Dessa vez, ele olhou para ela. – O quê nossas malas estão fazendo perto da escada?

-- O quê? Ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

-- Nossas malas... vamos a algum lugar? Perguntou ela, rolado os olhos quando ela ouviu a pergunta dele. – Nossa viagem é só no fim de semana...

--Oh, sim... ele disse – Pensei em adiantar nossa viagem um pouco...

-- E decidiu isso sem me contar? Perguntou ela, um pouco indignada.

-- Bom, era uma surpresa... ele disse.

-- Mais uma? Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Ela suspirou. – Ao menos, eu vou gostar?

-- Bom, é mais quente que aqui agora... ele disse, sorrindo. – Agora vai tomar banho... temos que sair daqui a uma hora e meia...

-- O quê? Perguntou ela, surpresa.

-- Você ouviu... falou Luka. – Agora, vá...

Abby cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e mostrou a lingua, subindo de novo. Luka balançou negativamente a cabeça, sorrindo...

X ~ X ~ X


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Preparação 5

01:23 da tarde

Abby estava com Joe nos braços, enquanto Luka punha as últimas malas no porta – malas do Ford parado de nevar, mas ainda estava bastante fechou o agasalho de Joe mais.

-- Não estamos esquecendo nada, estamos? Perguntou Abby olhando para Luka.

-- Não... ele disse, checando tudo. Até o carrinho de Joe estava lá. Ele não havia tirado do carro esta manhã. – Apenas temos que deixar o carro no aeroporto... mas nós temos que pegar a cadeirinha dele para o avião...

Abby assentiu, abrindo a porta e pondo Joe em sua cadeirinha, enquanto Luka fechava o porta – malas. Joe começou a choramingar. Ele não queria ficar em sua cadeirinha. Abby procurou o consolar, mas apenas o fez chorar mais.

-- Joe, eu sei que você não quer ficar sentado, mas tem que... apenas por agora... ela disse, fechando a trava do cinto de segurança da cadeirinha. – É só por um tempinho...

Joe continuou. Luka entrou no carro, do lado do motorista e se virou para seu filho.

-- Vamos, Joe... ele disse. – Vamos ver alguns aviões...

Joe parou. Abby olhou para Luka.

-- Por que você consegue parar o choro dele quando ele está assim e eu não?

-- Apenas... um elo masculino... ele disse.

Abby saiu da parte de trás e fechou a porta. Entrando do lado do passageiro, ela suspirou.

-- Não se preocupe, Abby... você é a mãe dele... você tem mais ligação com ele que eu tenho... disse Luka. – Quer saber aonde iremos?

--Sim... ela disse, olhando para ele.

-- Vamos para Cancun... ele disse, pondo o carro em movimento.

Abby olhou para ele, surpresa.

-- Cancun? México? Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. – Bom, eu nunca imaginei isso...

Luka pegou a mão dela.

-- Tivemos sorte... eu falei com Carter e ele falou com um amigo dele lá... vamos ter alguns descontos no hotel...

Abby não disse nada.

-- Está brava? Luka perguntou, tentando clarear o humor dela.

-- Não... ela disse, suspirando de novo. – Apenas... queria que me dissesse algo antes.. deveria saber de seus planos, para que eu pudesse me preparar melhor...

-- Não se preocupe... escolhi algumas roupas para você... falou ele.

Abby olhou para ele, indignada.

-- Elas são legais, confie em mim... falou ele.

Ela olhou para frente e não falou nada. Luka suspirou.

-- Me desculpe, não farei isso de novo... apenas queria fazer uma surpresa para você, só isso...

Abby sorriu então.

-- Tudo bem... falou ela. – É a intenção que conta...

Sorrindo, Luka beijou a mão dela.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: A viagem 1

Depois do check – in, Abby e Luka andaram com Joe até o terminal.

--Quer pegar algo para comer? Perguntou Luka.

-- Não, estamos bem... falou Abby, olhando para Joe.

Luka assentiu e eles entraram na fila da alfândega. Depois do detector de metais.

-- Foi uma boa idéia tirar o passaporte de Joe ano passado... falou Abby depois que eles passaram pela alfândega.

Eles andaram até a escada rolante e passaram para a parte debaixo.

-- É... Luka concordou, checando os números dos portões. – Número nove...

Depois disso, eles andaram cerca de dois minutos antes de chegarem ao portão certo.

-- Aqui... falou Luka colocando a sacola de Joe num acento vago enquanto Abby se sentou no assento ao lado. Joe estava olhando ao redor, curioso.

-- Que horas são? Abby perguntou a Luka, que ficou em pé.

-- São... Luka olhou em seu relógio. – Três horas na verdade... eles vão começara chamarmos a qualquer momento...

Abby assentiu. Segundos depois, uma das aeromoças que estavam no balcão falou ao microfone:

-- Atenção, senhoras e senhores... estamos agora embarcando o voo delta 045 para Cancun, com conexão em Miami... mulheres com crianças de colo ou pequenas e passageiros idosos, por favor embarquem agora...

Luka pegou a sacola de Joe e andou com Abby até o balcão.

A aeromoça pegou os documentos deles.

-- Tudo está em ordem, obrigado... falou um outro atendente, depois de ver as passagens deles. – Mas senhor, terá que esperar na linha...

Luka olhou para ele e assentiu.

-- Guarde meu lugar... ele disse a Abby, a beijando.

Ela assentiu e entrou no túnel que levava a aeronave com Joe, que olhou para trás e começou a chorar quando viu que seu pai estava ficando para trás.

Luka ouviu Abby falando com ele, até que ele desaparecessem de sua vista. Ele então gemeu, exasperado e entrou na fila.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Avião 1

Abby se sentou em sua poltrona, perto da janela, ainda tentando fazer Joe parar de chorar, enquanto os outros passageiros estavam embarcando. Duas aeromoças já perguntaram se ela precisava de ajuda.

-- Se acalme, Joe... ela disse. – O papai está vindo...

Como se adivinhasse, Luka apareceu na porta. Abby acenou para ele. Luka andou até sua família... Joe olhou para seu pai, enquanto ele colocava a cadeirinha no assento do meio e pondo as outras sacolas no compartimento de bagagem.

Ao se sentar, Luka pegou Joe e sorriu. Abby sorriu também quando Joe pôs sua cabeça no peito de seu pai, ainda soluçando um pouco, seus olhos vermelhos ainda estavam com lágrimas.

Luka sorriu para ela.

-- Senhor, precisa de ajuda com a cadeirinha dele? Perguntou uma aeromoça.

-- Acho que sim... falou ele.

Abby olhou para ela... a aeromoça era o oposto dela... morena alta, de olhos verdes, cabelos pretos...

Luka, por sua vez, se levantou e deu a ela espaço, assim ela poderia ajeitar a cadeirinha. Quando a aeromoça terminou, ela se virou e disse:

-- Ele se parece com você...

Luka sorriu de novo e olhou para Joe, que estava quase dormindo, mesmo se não estivesse com sono.

-- Obrigado... ele disse, voltando a se sentar.

Luka pôs Joe na cadeirinha e prendeu o cinto de segurança dela nele. Depois se virou para Abby e pela expressão dela, sabia que estava com problemas. _Uh – oh..._

-- O que? Perguntou ele, fingindo inocência.

Ela não disse nada, apenas deu um tapa no braço dele.

-- Para que fez isso? Ele perguntou, massageando seu braço.

-- E você ainda pergunta? Perguntou Abby, irritada, mas falando baixo, para não acordar Joe. – Você estava flertando com ela…

-- Eu não estava flertando com ela… Luka protestou. – Estava tentando ser gentil…

Abby olhou para ele, mas não disse nada.

-- Você está com ciúmes... Luka acusou.

-- Claro... ela disse. – O que faria se um outro homem flertasse comigo na sua frente?

Luka iria responder quando a voz do capitão apareceu no alto - falante

-- Boa tarde, senhores passageiros... sou o Capitão Torres e eu serei seu piloto hoje... ao meu lado, está o Capitão Martinez... agora é três e vinte e três e em alguns momentos, estaremos voando com destino a Cancun, com uma conexão em Miami... nosso tempo de vôo será de aproximadamente seis horas... agora, estaremos mostrando as instruções de segurança...

Luka voltou a olhar para Abby. Pegando a mão dela, ele disse:

-- Me desculpe se eu fiz isso...

Abby assentiu, sem se virar para ele. Luka suspirou. _Esse seria um longo voo..._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítu 16: Avião 2

Durante a decolagem, Joe acordou assustado e começou a chorar bastante, por causa da pressão e velocidade. Abby tentou o acalmar, na cadeirinha mesmo, mas sem sucesso. Luka não tentou nada, pois iria ter o mesmo resultado. Joe estava estendo os bracinhos para eles, mas não podia ser pego no colo.

Mas depois de vinte minutos, um homem, cansado de ouvir tanta choradeira, se levantou de seu assento e andou para ao lado de Luka.

-- Pode fazer seu filho para de chorar? Perguntou ele.

-- Desculpe, mas ele está assustado... tenho certeza de que parará depois de alguns minutos... falou Luka, tentando se manter calmo, enquanto Abby pegava Joe no colo.

O homem não disse nada e voltou para a sua poltrona. Luka apenas se virou para Abby e suspirou.

Depois de alguns minutos, aninhado nos braços de sua mãe, Joe se acalmou.

-- Isso mesmo filhão... mostre a aquele homem... falou Luka.

Abby apenas olhou para ele por segundos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

X ~ X ~ X

Em alguns minutos, quando teve uma pequena turbulência e Joe começou a chorar de novo, ele se segurou em Abby como nunca. Ela olhou para Luka, porque Joe não era assim.

--De novo? Perguntou o homem, se levantando de sua poltrona.

Uma aeromoça foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

--Senhor, você precisa se sentar... falou ela, mas o homem não quis saber.

--O que eu preciso é dessa criança parar de chorar... ele disse e se virando para Luka, perguntou: -- Poderia calá – lo, por favor?

--Me desculpe... Perguntou Luka. --

-- Eu disse para calá – lo… falou o homem, calmamente.

Luka estava se levantando, mas a mão de Abby em seu braço o parou. Ele olhou para ela, perguntando – se.

-- Deixe... falou ela.

-- Oh, você pode deixar para lá, mocinha... mas eu tenho que descansar antes de ir trabalhar... disse o homem.

As outras aeromoças apareceram para ver a comoção.

-- O único causando problemas aqui é você... disse um outro passageiro.

-- Não percebe que ele é um bebê e está assustado com o avião ? perguntou uma outra mulher.

--Não, não posso... disse o homem.

-- Ele vai parar, senhor... falou Abby.

-- É melhor que sim, c#$la... falou o homem e Abby recuou..

Luka estava agora com raiva. Ninguém chamá Abby assim. Ele se levantou em frente ao homem que não ficou com medo dele, mas Luka não ligou. Olhando para ele, Luka o soco na face.

-- Ninguém chama a minha esposa ou meu filho desse jeito... Luka disse.

O homem caiu no chão e com o nariz sangrando, olhou para ele. Luka deu mais um passo para frente, mas foi contido por mais três outros passageiros.

-- Acho que é melhor chamar o capitão... disse um outro passageiro a uma aeromoça.

-- Me solte... assim eu posso matá – lo... disse Luka.

Os passageiros ainda seguravam Luka. O homem se levantou do chão, com a ajuda do capitão. Luka se sentou em seu assento. Tanto Abby e Joe, que havia parado de chorar, olhavam para ele.

-- O que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou o capitão.

Todos se viraram para ele e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. O capitão levantou a mão. – Senhor?

-- Esse bebê está chorando a viagem inteira... disse o homem. – E eu estava tentando descansar...

O capitão se virou para Luka.

-- Ele foi rude conosco até agora... Luka disse. – Ele já me deu nos nervos...

-- Sim, ele apenas importunou essa adorável família... disse uma senhora.

Mais e mais passageiros concordaram. O capitão pôs suas mãos nos ombros do homem e disse:

-- Vamos ter que contê – lo, senhor...

-- O que? Perguntou o homem. – Eu é quem apanhei… se alguém deveria ser contido é ele...

-- Por favor, venha comigo... disse uma outra aeromoça.

Eles andaram com o homem para a outra cabine, enquanto os passageiros aplaudiam.

Luka olhou do homem para Abby. Ela parecia assustada e triste com a história toda.

-- Me desculpe por isso... falou ele a beijando depois de alguns segundos.

Abby assentiu.

--Obrigado por nos defender... falou ela.

Ele assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Joe estava quase dormindo de novo.

-- Bom, pelo menos ele parou de chorar... ela disse, depois de alguns segundos.

Luka olhou para seu filho, que agora estava dormindo.

-- Como ele pode dormir depois disso está além de mim... ele disse e Abby sorriu e assentiu.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Chegando 1

As aeromoças foram legais, sempre perguntando a eles se precisavam de alguma coisa, mas Abby e Luka não queriam nada. Apenas uma vez, Abby teve que trocar a fralda de Joe. Agora, estavam só ela e o filho, pois Luka tinha ido ao banheiro...

Quando Luka voltou, ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava segurando a mão direita, a mesma que Ames quase quebrou e a mesma que ele havia batido no homem que reclamou, mais cedo.

-- A sua mão está doendo? Perguntou ela.

-- Apenas um pouco... falou ele se sentando em sua poltrona.

-- Deixe – me ver... falou Abby pegando a mão dele e vendo que as juntas estavam um pouco vermelhas. – Dói quando eu aperto ?

Luka fez um careta

-- Sim, mas não é grande coisa... ele disse – E já que eu consigo mover meus dedos, sei que não está quebrada ou algo parecido...

-- Não quer alguma proteção? Perguntou ela, ainda segurando a mão dele.

-- Nah... falou ele, sorrindo um pouco.

-- Se precisar eu tenho Tylenol na sacola de Joe... falou Abby, descansado sua cabeça e encosto da poltrona.

Luka viu que ela estava exausta.

-- Porque não tenta dormir um pouco? Perguntou ele. – Você está exausta..

Abby sorriu.

-- Obrigado, mas não... falou ela. – Não acho que vou conseguir dormir depois do que aconteceu...

Luka assentiu e se virou para olhar o acento a frente. O pequena televisão mostrava as horas restantes...

--Sim, eu também não... falou ele.

--Além disso, ainda temos bastante tempo e... podemos fazer outras coisas... falou ela.

Luka olhou para sua Abby. Ela estava sorrindo, maliciosamente.

-- Sei que não digo o suficiente, mas eu te amo Luka... falou ela.

-- No começo, ambos não dizíamos isso o suficiente, mas hoje em dia sim... falou ele. – Eu também te amo, Abby..

Abby se afastou do assento e colocando uma mão atrás do pescoço dele, o trouxe para si e o beijou, mas parou quando ouviu uma pequena gargalhada. Eles olharam para Joe, que tinha acordado e estava gargalhando para eles do carrinho. Abby fez cosquinhas nele e Joe gargalhou de novo. Luka sorriu com a cena... eles realmente eram uma família feliz...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Chegando 2...

Era tarde da noite quando eles chegaram a Cancún. Além de passar pela alfândega, eles precisaram dar um depoimento para a polícia sobre o incidente no avião, porque o homem fez queixa de Luka. A polícia arquivou o caso quando outros passageiros ficaram do lado de Luka.

Agora, Abby estava empurrando o carrinho com as malas deles enquanto Luka estava com Joe em seus ombros. Eles apenas queriam ir para um hotel e cair na cama.

-- Sr. e Sra. Kovac? Chamou um homem, se aproximando deles.

Luka e Abby pararam.

-- Sim? Perguntou Luka.

--Meu nome é Daniel Moore e eu sou amigo de John Carter... ele disse mostrando sua mão. – John disse que vocês chegariam hoje a noite...

Luka apertou a mão dele, enquanto segurava Joe com a outra.

-- Esta é minha noiva e esse é o nosso filho, Joe... disse Luka.

Daniel cumprimentou Abby e sorriu para Joe, que estava curioso sobre ele, mas continuou chupando sua chupeta.

-- Eu tenho um carro esperando lá fora... disse Daniela. – deixe – me levar isso...

-- Esta tudo bem, realmente... falou Abby.

Daniel insistiu e Abby o deixou levar o carrinho. Eles andaram até o lado de fora do aeroporto, onde um Mercedes preto esperava por eles. O motorista abriu a porta para eles, enquanto Daniel punha as malas no porta – malas.

Abby entrou no carro, seguida de Luka e Joe.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: A suíte

No caminho, eles passaram por hotéis e restaurantes e mais hotéis. Daniel estava mostrando tudo a eles. Depois de alguns quilômetros, eles chegaram no hotel. Abby pegou a mão de Luka quando viu a entrada do hotel.

-- Wow... ela suspirou.

O porteiro abriu a porta de vidro para eles. Por dentro, era ainda mais bonito.

-- Boa noite... falou o porteiro.

-- Este é Charles... disse Daniel. – Por aqui...

Luka e Abby seguiram Daniel até o elevador, onde ele apertou botão.

-- Então, há quanto tempo você conhece Carter ? Perguntou Luka, enquanto eles estavam esperando.

-- Eu o conheço por mais de dois anos... falou Daniel. Ele olhou para Abby. Joe tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro dela e estava quase dormindo nos braços de sua mãe. – Ele tem um apartamento aqui...

Luka e Abby se entre – olharam. Carter nunca havia mencionado isso...

O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Daniel apertou o botão do 8º. andar.

-- Olhe, Daniel... eu não sei o que Carter disse a você, mas n´s não... disse Luka depois de um tempo. Ele estava inconfortável.

-- Está tudo certo... realmente… Daniel disse. – Vocês são bons amigos de Susan e ele me pediu para dar qualquer coisa a vocês...

Abby também estava inconfortável, mas não disse nada.

O elevador chegou e eles saíram, seguindo Daniel pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto deles.

-- Aqui... disse ele. – Número 86...

Ele abriu a porta e eles entraram. A suíte era linda. Tinha uma pequena cozinha com micro – ondas e uma geladeira, um balcão com quatro assentos, uma mesa de vidro com frutas e uma garrafa de champanhe com duas taças, uma pequena sala de estar com TV de LCD, vídeo – game e som. O chão era bonito também: de cerâmica com desenhos em granito.

'A cama fica nessa direção... disse Daniel, abrindo duas portas deslizantes.

O quarto era grande o bastante para quatro pessoas. Era uma bonita cama King Size tinha um berço para Joe. O closet era grande o bastante e era feito de carvalho, como as portas deslizantes. E o banheiro... era grande e bonito... com um espelho grande e uma banheira de hidromassagem, junto com o chuveiro.

Existe outra hidro do lado de fora, no terraço, de frente para o mar... disse Daniel, abrindo as cortinas e as portas de vidro da pequena sala de estar. – Agora, o café da manhã é das 08:00 as 10:00 todos os dias...

Luka assentiu. As malas deles chegaram e Daniel as colocou para dentro,perto da porta.

-- Aqui estão seus cartões... disse Daniel, colocado- os no balcão. – Com licença...

Daniel foi embora e Luka andou até o quarto. Abby pôs Joe no berço. Quase no mesmo instante, Joe estava dormindo.

-- Ele dormiu? Perguntou ele, andando para atrás dela.

-- Sim... falou Abby, sorrindo um pouco.

Ela suspirou.. Luka olhou para pôs suas mãos nos ombros dela e começou a massageá – los...

--Você está cansada... porquê não tiramos a roupa, e vamos para a cama, dormir?

-- É... é uma boa ideia... falou ela.

Luka começou a beijar o pescoço dela e ela gemeu. Era bom, mas ela estava bastante cansada para fazer isso...

-- Luka... ela disse.

-- Eu sei... ele disse.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles se deitaram na cama, um de frente para o outro. Luka segurou Abby perto de si.

-- Eu te amo, Luka... falou Abby, fechando os olhos, quase dormindo imediatamente.

-- Eu também te amo, Abby... ele disse, passando sua mão no rosto dela.

Luka observou Abby dormir por alguns minutos, até que o sono tomou conta dele. A beijando na cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Férias 1

10: 37 da manhã

Dia seguinte:

No dia seguinte, Abby ainda estava dormindo quando o café chegou. Luka abriu a porta para o garçom, segurando Joe com um braço, para que ele entrasse com o carrinho no havia acordado cedo porque não aguentava mais ouvir os choros de Joe. E não queria que Abby acordasse. Então, ele o alimentou e trocou a fralda dele e agora, estava brincando com ele na sala.

-- Onde eu deixo o carrinho? Perguntou o garçom.

-- Pode deixar perto da mesa... disse Luka.

O garçom fez o que foi pedido e saiu do quarto. Luka fechou a porta e andando até a sala, ele disse a seu filho.

-- O que acha de acordar a mamãe para nós?

Joe sorriu um pouco, ao ouvir a palavra mamãe. Luka o pôs no chão e ele começou a engatinhar, indo em direção ao quarto. Luka se virou e pegando a bandeja do carrinho, o seguiu...

X ~ X ~ X

Quando Luka entrou no quarto, Abby ainda estava dormindo, de bruços. Ele olhou para Joe, ainda engatinhando. Se sentando na cama, ele pôs a bandeja em sua frente. Se virando para Abby e olhando bem para ela, se inclinou e assoprou no pescoço dela, atrás da orelha. Abby tremeu, mas não acordou. Ao invés disso, apertou o travesseiro no rosto. Luka sorriu e fez a mesma coisa de novo.

--Luka... disse ela, protestando.

-- Vamos, está na hora de acordar... falou ele, beijando – a nas costas.

Joe se sentou no chão e tentou puxar algumas cobertas.

-- Mama? Ele a Chamou.

Abby se virou de costas e se espreguiçou na cama. Luka olhou para ela e a beijou no peito. Abby sorriu.

-- Bom dia... Luka disse.

-- Bom dia… falou ela. – Onde está Joe?

--Acho que ele está sentado no chão, apenas esperando que pegue ele...' disse Luka, pondo um pouco de suco de laranja para ela.

Abby se sentou na cama e olhou para o lado, para Joe, que estava sentado no chão acarpetado, ao lado da cama. O bebê estava olhando esperando por ela. Mais um minuto e ele estaria chorando de novo. Abby sorriu e Joe estendeu os bracinhos para ela. O pegando, ela o abraçou.

-- Como está meu bebê? Perguntou ela. – Dormiu bem?

Joe pôs a mão no rosto de Abby e ela beijou a mão dele. Luka sorriu ao ver a pose dos dois.

--É um momento Kodak... onde está minha câmera? Perguntou ele. Abby se virou para ele e ele deu o copo a ela.

-- Você já o alimentou? Perguntou ela, depois de beber um pouco de suco.

-- Sim, e já troquei a fralda dele algumas horas atrás... Luka disse. – Eu estava brincando com ele quando o café da manhã chegou...

Abby olhou para Joe, que estava agora, entre as pernas dobradas dela, brincando com os lençóis.

-- O que quer fazer hoje? Perguntou Luka, mudando de assunto.

-- Oh, eu não sei... não pensei sobre isso... disse Abby, olhando para ele.

-- Por quê não vamos a piscina e depois a praia? Perguntou Luka.

--É, uma boa ideia... disse Abby, bebendo o restante do suco dela.

X ~ X ~ X


	21. Chapter 21

Abby estava andando com Joe em seus braços, na beira da piscina. Luka estava andando atrás dela. Ela estava com um biquini e uma saída de praia em sua cintura e Joe, além de um pequeno chapéu por causa do sol, usava uma sunga azul roial, como seu pai. Luka carregava as coisas deles em seus braços. Além disso, usava óculos de sol.

Abby viu algumas mulheres olhando para Luka, encarando em seu corpo... ela não disse nada, mas olhou para elas, como se disse "se afastem, ele é meu"... além do mais, confiava em Luka, apesar daquele incidente no avião com a aeromoça...

--Abby... falou ele, chamando sua atenção para dois lugares vazios um pouco mais a frente. – Aqueles lugares estão bons?

--É... falou ela.

Eles andaram até o local. Luka colocou as duas sacolas, a deles e a Joe, enquanto Abby se sentava na outra cadeira.

-- Luka,me dê o protetor de Joe... falou ela. – Está do lado de fora...

Ele assentiu e se sentando, pescou o protetor na sacola.

--Aqui... falou ele, dando o pequeno tubo a ela.

Abby sentou Joe a sua frente e começou a passar o protetor nele.

Nesse momento, duas jovens, de mais ou menos vinte anos, passaram por eles. Elas sorriram para Luka, mas ele apenas deu um sorrisinho e desviou o olhar, olhando para sua noiva e filho...

Isso fez Abby se sentir bem... lógico que todas as mulheres estavam interessadas nele, mas... _ele vai se dar bem hoje a noite_, pensou ela...


	22. Chapter 22

Mais tarde, Luka estava com Joe na piscina enquanto Abby tentava se bronzear... ela estava com os óculos de Luka, de olhos fechados, mas controlando o tempo... não queria ficar toda vermelha e estragar as férias deles depois...

Cinco minutos mais tarde, ela deu uma olhada em Luka, que ainda brincava com Joe. Um homem estava andando perto da piscina, com seus amigos e olhou para ela... depois falou alguma coisa a eles... seus amigos foram embora e ele ficou.

-- Com licença... ele disse. – Posso me sentar?

Abby desviou o olhar para ele. Sem saber o que fazer, ela assentiu. Se sentando na outra cadeira, ele sorriu.

-- Meu nome é Tony... ele disse, se apresentando.

-- Abby... falou ela, tirando os óculos de Luka.

-- Que nome mais bonito... ele disse. – Está sozinha aqui?

-- Uh, na verdade não... ela disse, tentando parecer casual.

-- Estou aqui com alguns amigos... ele disse. – E você?

-- Com as minhas duas caras – metades... falou ela, se sentando em posição de índio.

-- Bom, se elas quiserem, depois, posso apresentá - las aos meus amigos... ele disse, sorrindo. – Elas são bonitas também?

Abby tentou não rir... ele _estava pensando mesmo que ela estava falando de mulheres?_

-- Sim, são... falou ela, ao invés.

Olhando de volta para Luka, viu que ele se aproximava dela, com um sorridente Joe, apontando para ela.

-- Mama... falou o garotinho.

Tony olhou para eles, ao ouvir Joe.

-- Tony... esse é Joe... ela disse para o outro homem, pegando o bebê em seus braços. – E esse é Luka... eles são a minha caras – metades...

Tony olhou para ela, surpreso. Depois para Luka, que estava com cara de poucos amigos...

_O homem é forte..._ pensou ele.

Depois sorriu e se levantando, disse:

-- Bom, é melhor eu ir andando... foi bom conhecer vocês...

--Tchau... falou Abby.

Quando Tony estava alguns metros longe, Luka se sentou na outra cadeira. Ainda olhando para o outro homem, ele perguntou:

-- O que ele queria?

-- Bom, ele me viu e pensou em dizer oi... falou Abby, sabendo que Luka estava morrendo de ciúmes. – Ele pensou que vocês eram mulheres e queriam apresentá – los aos amigos...

Luka olhou para ela estranhamente e Abby gargalhou.

-- Bom, eu gosto de mulher... falou ele. – Uma em particular...

Abby ficou vermelha, mas continuou o joguinho deles. Inclinando a cabeça, ela olhou para ele.

-- É? Perguntou ela. – E como ela é?

-- Bom... falou Luka, seguindo o joguinho dela. – Ela é esperta, engraçada, sexy, tem olhos castanhos e está loira agora... ela é simplesmente bonita...

-- Realmente? Perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu. Abby desviou o olhar.

-- Ela é quente… falou ele, segundos depois.

-- Luka, não na frente de Joe... falou Abby, surpresa, tapando as pequenas orelhas de seu filho.

-- E o nome dela é Abby Lockhart, mas espero que ela case comigo e mude o nome dela para Abby Kovac... ele disse. – Não agora, mas logo...

Abby olhou para ele. Iria falar algo sobre isso, mas foi interrompida por outra palavra de Joe.

-- gua...

Os dois olharam para ele. Abby colocou a cabeça de Joe para trás e esperou que ele falasse de novo. Joe apontou para a piscina e falou:

-- gua...

-- Água? Perguntou Luka.

Joe ficou frustrado... queria ir logo... por isso, ele começou a choramingar...

-- Ok, ok... estamos indo... falou Abby se levantando. Ela estava feliz, pois seu garotinho disse uma outra palavra, além das duas que ele já sabia...

Ela tirou a saída de praia e colocou na cadeira atrás dela. Quando voltava o olhar para frente, ela viu a expressão de Luka. Ele estava apenas olhando para ela, com a boca um pouco aberta.

-- Luka, você está babando... falou ela, e depois sorrindo completou: -- Você vem ou não?

Ele não disse nada, apenas assentiu e a seguiu...


	23. Chapter 23

Na hora do jantar, Abby e Luka estavam num restaurante de peixes. Para a entrada, eles pediram camarões gratinados e para o prato principal, lagosta. Ele estava tomando uma cerveja e ela um clube soda.

Joe estava no quarto com uma das babás do hotel... ele estava cansado depois de brincar na piscina a tarde inteira...

-- Então, eu conheço quase todas os estados na parte central do Estados Unidos... ele disse, contando a ela como era morar um barco. – Bom, pelo menos as capitais...

-- Deve ser legal morar num barco… ela disse.

-- E era... ele falou. – Bom, pelo menos era quando eu era mais novo e não tinha família...

Abby não disse nada.

-- Não sente falta? Perguntou ela segundos depois.

-- Algumas vezes eu penso sobre isso… ele disse. – Mas então, eu penso em você e Joe e todas as coisas que eu conquistei em Chicago...

Abby assentiu e desviou o olhar. Luka soube o que ela estava pensando, rapidamente.

-- Não, Abby... falou ele, pegando a mão dela na sua. – Eu não sinto falta daquele tempo, de verdade...

--Mas você conhece quase o mundo inteiro... falou ela. – E fala tantas línguas...

--Apenas três...

Abby olhou feio para ele.

-- Você sabe o que quero dizer... ela disse.

-- Sim, eu sei... falou ele. – Mas eu posso dizer uma coisa?

-- O que?

-- Quando eu penso agora em como minha vida era antes... eu posso ver o quão patética era... quando eu estava sozinho no mundo... bem, eu não estava realmente sozinho... apenas, eu e Deus... ele disse, desviando olhar. – Eu era um homem viúvo tentando seguir com a minha vida... mas agora...

-- Agora? Ela perguntou, querendo saber o que ele falaria depois.

-- Agora... eu sou pai de novo com uma bonita noiva... ele olhou para ela de novo. – Eu não quero mudar nada em minha vida, agora...

Abby tinha lágrimas em seu olhos. Ela sorriu e beijou a mão dele.

Segundos depois, o pedido deles chegou. O garçom pôs o prato no centro da mesa.

-- Obrigado... disse Luka ao garçom.

O homem se distanciou e Luka fez um brinde.

-- A nós... falou ele.

-- A nós... falou ela, sorrindo.


	24. Chapter 24

Duas horas depois:

Eles estavam andando pela praia, de mãos dadas. Abby tinha suas sandálias em suas mãos e Luka estava com seus sapatos na dele. Ele também havia dobrado suas calças para que a água do mar não as alcança – se.

Era uma noite bonita. A lua estava cheia e brilhava no céu escoro, assim como as estrelas, que eram muitas. O vento balançava as palmeiras, com sua brisa vinda do mar... e existiam ainda, alguns turistas na praia, então eles não estavam sozinhos.

-- Aqui é bonito… Abby disse.

-- É, é mesmo… concordou Luka, olhando para a praia a sua frente. Mas, você é mais...

Abby sorriu e beijou o rosto dele. Ela estava feliz. Feliz por estar com ele e ter um filho lindo com ele, por sua vida com ele, por viajar...

Mas mesmo assim, ela não podia deixar de pensar há alguns meses, quando Ames ameaçou a vida dele.. ela nunca teve tanto medo na vida dela...

Luka olhou para ela e notou que ela havia ficado triste de repente....

-- O que houve? Perguntou ele.

-- Nada... ela disse.

-- Abby… ele disse, com um tom de exasperação, parou de andar e se virou para ela, a encarando. – Eu conheço você...

Abby suspirou e olhou para baixo.

-- Apenas lembrando… ela disse. – Eu estava com tanto medo de te perder...

Luka suspirou e olhou para longe. Ele decidiu então que deveriam se sentar….

-- Venha, vamos nos sentar… ' ele disse, pegando – a pela mão.

Abby olhou para ele, mas o deixou que ele a senta – se entre as pernas dele.

-- Abby, Ames é passado… disse Luka.

-- Eu sei… falou ela, olhando para suas mãos…

-- Então sabe que ele se foi e não irá me machucar de novo, certo? Luka disse sério. – Então vamos seguir em frente…esquecer o passado e ser felizes... por favor, temos uma vida juntos e o nosso filho para pensar...

Abby suspirou, sabendo que Luka estava certo…

-- Você está certo… she disse, voltando a olhar para ele. – É que... é difícil as vezes...

-- Eu sei, é difícil para mim também... falou ele. .

Ele a abraçou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Abby, olhando para ele, sorriu. Luka também sorriu e os dois se beijaram. Ela pôs seu peso sobre ele, fazendo – o se desequilibrar e a levar consigo para a areia…

Isso continuou até que alguém gritou: Arrumem um quarto!

Eles quebraram o contato e olharam na direção da voz. Depois um para o outro...

-- Sabe, isso não é uma má ideia… ela disse. – Qual é a nossa distância para o hotel?

-- Acho que uns oitocentos metros… disse Luka, colocando suas mãos na bacia dela.

-- Esse é o seu celular em seu bolso ou apenas está feliz em me ver? Perguntou ela, ainda sorrindo para ele.

-- Quer descobrir? Propôs ele, levantando uma sobrancelha...

Abby sorriu e se levantou de cima dele. Luka a observou, deitado mesmo, depois se levantou e pegando os sapatos dos dois, a seguiu...


	25. Chapter 25

Ele a seguiu pelo hotel... chegando nos elevadores, Abby apertou o botão e se virou para Luka, o beijando... quando o elevador chegou, ele a puxou para dente e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto a abraçou por trás com seus braços... Abby fechou os olhos...

Quando o elevador parou, uma senhora olhou para eles... ela limpou a garganta, antes de entrar... Os dois olharam para a pequena mulher e se separaram... Luka segurou a mão dela e sorriu ao ver que ela estava vermelha...

Chegando ao quarto deles, a babá estava lendo uma revista. Ela sorriu e se levantou do sofá.

-- Joe foi bom? Perguntou Abby.

-- Ele dormiu o tempo todo… disse a babá. – Ele foi um anjo...

Abby e Luka sorriram. _Se ela soubesse…_

-- Bom, é melhor eu ir... falou a babá, pegando sua bolsa. – Se quiserem, tragam – no amanhã na creche...

-- Ok, tchau... falou Abby, fechando a porta.

Quando ela se virou de novo, Luka não estava lá...

-- Luka?

-- No banheiro... ele disse.

Abby checou Joe por alguns segundo, mas ele ainda estava dormindo. Ela andou para o banheiro e viu que Luka estava ligando a jacuzzi...

-- O que está fazendo? Perguntou ela, mesmo assim.

-- Enchendo a banheira... falou ele, olhando para ela maliciosamente.

-- Luka, ainda não podemos entrar… falou ela.

-- Podemos sim... falou ele. – Basta não fazer muito esforço...

-- É isso que eu estou falando... falou ela, entrando no banheiro.

Abby apenas olhou para aquele olhar malicioso... _uh – oh..._


	26. Chapter 26

No dia seguinte, Abby acordou para ver o lugar perto dela na cama, vazio. Ela ouviu o chuveiro e sabia que Luka estava ali... suspirando, ela se levantou e andou até sua mala. Pescando uma camiseta, ela logo a vestiu... como era longa, viu que era ma das de Luka...

Depois disso, ela andou até o berço, onde Joe sorriu para ela com um sorriso quase sem dente, já que apenas dois já haviam nascido. Abby cumprimentou seu filho, enquanto o pegava no colo.

-- Bom dia, Joe... ela disse. – Dormiu bem?

Ele gargalhou e ela soube da resposta. Depois, encostou a cabecinha no ombro dela.

-- Eu sei, bebê... ela disse passando a mão nas costas dele. – Quer dizer oi para o papai?

-- Papa... falou ele, apontando.

Abby andou até o banheiro e abrindo a porta, entrou... estava calor e por isso, Luka estava tomando um banho morno, com a água um pouco mais para fria.

-- Bom dia, Luka... ela disse.

Ela abriu a porta do box e olhou para dentro. Luka estava enchaguando seu cabelo. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

-- Hei, bom dia... falou ele

-- Papa... falou Joe, batendo na porta do box com sua mãozinha.

Luka andou até eles e abriu mais a porta dôo box, vendo Joe nos braços de sua noiva. O beijou na cabecinha, depois beijou Abby por alguns segundos.

--Você vai dar banho nele agora? Perguntou Luka. – Deixarei um pouco de água quente...

-- Agora não... de tarde... falou Abby. – Mas deixe para mim...

Luka assentiu e voltou para o seu banho.


	27. Chapter 27

Quinze minutes depois, Luka abriu a porta do quarto, vestindo apenas uma toalha, na cintura... a porta de vidro que dava para varanda, estava aberta. Voltando a olhar para sua família, viu que ela estava dando de mamar a seu filho... Luka sabia que ela estava tentando fazê – lo parar de mamar no peito...

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

-- Gosto de ver minha família assim... falou ele.

Andando até ela, ele colocou um joelho na cama e os mãos para se apoiar, beijando – a na cabeça.

-- O que quer para o café? Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

-- Apenas peça o mesmo para mim do que o seu... falou ela.

Luka assentiu e andou até o telefone, ligando para a copa e fazendo o pedido. Joe parou de mamar e se virou. Vendo que ele não queria mais, Abby se arrumou e sorriu. Terminada a ligação, Luka se virou para ela.

-- Deverá chegar em quinze minutes… ele disse.

Joe arrotou logo e Abby o pôs no chão... _eles tinham que desempacotar suas malas_... pensou ela.

Engatinhando até as portas de vidro da varanda, Joe fez sons em sua garganta. Luka o viu e andou até ele, para pegá-lo em seus braços, mas Abby foi mais rápida... se apropriando da vantagem, ela andou até ele e puxou a toalha da cintura dele. Enquanto ele tentava se cobrir, olhava para ela, Abby gargalhava.

-- Abby... falou ele. Mas como ela não parou, ele disse: -- Isso não tem graça...

-- Me desculpe... mas não se preocupe, você não tem nada a esconder... falou ela, maliciosamente. – Não é como se eu não tenha visto seu pacote antes...

-- Eu sei, mas ainda assim... falou ele, pegando a toalha das mãos dela e se cobrindo de novo. – Eu não quero arriscar...

-- Estamos no oitavo andar... falou ela. – Ninguém está aqui, a salvo por nós...

Ele balançou a cabeça e se ajeitando, foi pegar Joe, que estava sentado no chão, olhando para seus pais.

Por sua vez, Abby ainda sorrindo um pouco, começou a tirar as coisas da mala...


	28. Chapter 28

Depois do café, eles decidiram ir até a cidade. Eles tinham o carrinho de Joe com eles, portanto ele estava sentado confortavelmente nele, enquanto eles entravam e saiam das lojas na calçada.

Eles pararam em uma outra loja... dessa vez, de lembrancinhas...

-- O que você vai comprar? Perguntou Luka.

-- Tenho que dar a Susan algo bom... falou Abby. – Mais algumas coisinhas para o pessoal do pronto – socorro...

Luka assentiu.

-- Posso ajudá – los? Perguntou uma vendedora

-- Uh, sim… falou Abby. – Estamos procurando por souvenires…

-- Por aqui… disse a mulher, mostrando a eles o caminho.

Luka e Abby a seguiram. A mulher começou a mostrar para eles algumas coisas, como miniaturas de pirâmides astecas, camisetas e outros souvenires...

Depois de alguns minutos escolhendo, ouviram uma voz...

-- Tess, não toque em nada... a mulher disse.

Luka olhou para seu lado esquerdo e sabia no exato momento quem essa pessoa era. Ela não havia mudado nada...

-- Carol?

Ela olhou para ele, para ver quem estava a chamando... ela abriu a boca, assim que o viu, surpresa...

-- Luka... ela falou, sorrindo.

Eles logo se abraçaram...

-- Que coincidência... falou ela, escondendo uma mecha da vasta cabeleira atrás da orelha. Estava feliz por reencontrar os amigos...

Abby olhou para ela.

-- E quem é... Abby? Perguntou Carol.

Abby sorriu e assentiu.

-- Você está diferente... amei o que fez com o seu cabelo... falou Carol.

-- Obrigada... apenas tingi e deixei ele crescer um pouco... Abby disse.

Neste momento, Tess os interrompeu, perguntando:

-- Mamãe, posso pegar isso?

-- Claro... disse Carol. – Escolha um para sua irmã também...

Tess assentiu e voltou para perto da prateleira...

-- Ela está grande... falou Luka. Abby assentiu, nem parecia que ela havia ajudado no nascimento das gêmeas. – Quanto anos elas tem?

-- As gêmeas estão com seis anos... e ainda temos Tommy, de três que está com Doug... falou Carol, passando a mão na cabeça de Tess. – E quem é esse?

Ela sorriu para o bebê. Ele olhou para ela de seu carrinho...

-- Esse é Joe... falou Abby, sorrindo.


	29. Chapter 29

-- Esse é Joe... falou Abby, sorrindo.

-- Ele é tão bonito... falou Carol. – Parece com vocês...

Tess viu Joe e andou até Abby e ele. Se ajoelhando na frente dela, começou a brincar com ele. Joe sorriu.

-- Oi, bebê... falou ela.

-- O nome dele é Joe, querida... falou Carol, depois voltou a olhar para Abby e Luka.

-- Quantos meses ele tem? Dez?

-- Nove... corrigiu Luka.

_Ele está bastante orgulhoso… sabia que você encontraria a mulher certa para você, Luka..._ pensou Carol.

-- Hei, Carol...

Ela se virou e viu Doug se aproximar com a filha. No carrinho, Tommy estava dormindo.

-- Doug... ela disse. – Querido, esses são Abby e Luka...

Doug os cumprimentou, olhando para Kate brincar com Joe também...

-- Vocês ainda trabalham no County?

Abby assentiu.

-- Sou médica lá e Luka é o chefe da emergência... ela disse.

-- Realmente? Perguntou Carl, surpresa.

Luka assentiu.

-- Sim... falou ele. – Kerry me fez o chefe quando ela passou a ser chefe de equipe no lugar de Romano

-- O que aconteceu com ele? Carol perguntou.

-- Morreu em um acidente de helicóptero... Abby disse. – O aparelho caiu em cima dele... literalmente...

-- Oh, wow... disse Doug. – Nunca pensei que ele acabaria de um jeito tão trágico assim...

Os quatro ficaram quietos por alguns é que Kate se virou e disse:

-- Papai, estou com fome...

-- Eu também... disse Tess.

-- Vamos comer daqui a pouco... só vou pagar as lembrancinhas... disse Carol, abrindo sua bolsa. – Bom, é melhor irmos...

-- Eu vou... falou Doug, andando até a caixa...

-- Ok. Foi bom ver você, Carol... falou Abby.

Luka assentiu.

-- Mamãe, será que o Joe pode vir conosco? Perguntou Tess.

-- Querida, ele precisa ficar com os pais dele… disse Carol.

-- Ah, por favor... disse Tess.

-- Não podemos ir todos? Perguntou Doug.

Carol olhou para Luka e Abby.

-- Eu acho que sim... falou Carol. – Quero dizer, poderemos ir almoçar se quiserem...

Luka olhou para sua noiva... ele esperava que ela dissesse que sim... -- Claro... falou ela.


	30. Chapter 30

Planet Hollywood  
12:03 da tarde

As duas famílias entraram no restaurant, e Luka estavam se dando bem, apesar de terem se conhecido há apenas alguns minutos. Pareciam amigos de longa data…as meninas não pararam de brincar com Joe, apesar de as vezes ele se cansar, era bom vê – las sorrindo assim...

Quando se sentaram, eles conversaram sobre o County, Chicago e Seatle… mudando para o seu país. Luka terminou falando um pouco sobre os Médicos Sem Fronteiras e o Congo.

-- Parece bom… falou Carol.

-- E é… Luka disse. – Transforma você… você aprende a realmente amar o seu próximo...

Abby, que estava sentada ao seu lado, pôs a mão na coxa dele e apertou de leve. Luka pôs a mão sobre a dela.

-- Você aprende bastante… terminou ele.

Os quatro ficaram quietos por alguns momentos. O silêncio foi interrompido por gritos de felicidade de Joe para Kate, Tommy e Tess... Joe desviou o olhar para seus pais... Abby o pegou e o sentou no colo dela, beijando – o um pouco na barriga, fazendo gargalhar de novo...

Carol sorriu. Abby era tão natural com o filho...

-- Você vai ser uma excelente mãe, Abby... Carol disse. – Já está pensando em outro bebê?

Luka e Abby olharam um para o outro. Abby então olhou para Joe enquanto Luka ficava quieto.

-- Quando Joe nasceu, existiram alguns problemas... ela disse. – Ele vai ser nosso único filho...

Carol olhou deles para Doug, sabendo que falou o que não devia...

-- Sinto muito... eu não quis... falou ela, enquanto Doug olhava para o lado.

-- Tudo bem... falou Abby, ajeitando Joe em seu colo. – Luka e Joe são tudo o que eu preciso...

Quando Doug iria perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido, o pedido deles havia chegado. Eles ficaram quietos enquanto os garçons os serviam. Doug e Carol ajudaram seus filhos a por seus sanduíches juntos. Luka virou para sua família quando Joe começou a brincar com os objetos em cima da mesa, mesmo que Abby tirasse dele...

-- Em qual mês estava quando ele nasceu? Perguntou, ao invés, Doug.

-- Ela estava no sétimo... disse Luka. – Foi um momento difícil para nós...

Doug assentiu.

-- Bom, vamos falar de alguma outra coisa... falou Abby.

O outro casal assentiu. Luka sabia que era duro para Abby. Era duro para ele também…

-- Estão aqui por quanto tempo? Perguntou Abby de novo.

-- Por quase uma semana... disse Doug.

-- Doug foi convidado para um congresso de pediatria... explicou Carol. – Então pensamos em tirar férias junto...

Abby sorriu ao mesmo tempo que pegava um pedacinho de seu pão e dava para seu filho. Joe estranhou o gosto, mas comeu mesmo assim. Abby então olhou para seu noivo.

-- Acho que ele gostou... falou ela.

-- E eu sei para quem ele puxou... ele disse, sabendo muito bem que Abby amava pão...


	31. Chapter 31

02:43 da tarde:

Quando eles voltaram do almoço para o quarto deles, Luka se deitou na cama porque estava com uma grande dor de cabeça. Abby havia dado a ele duas aspirinas e o mandou deitar sob ordens médicas, depois levou Joe ao banheiro para dar um banho nele.

Doug e Carol convidaram – lhes para jantar e sair depois. Abby iria o levar para creche do hotel e uma babá voltaria com ele para o quarto depois das seis...

Depois de dez minutos, ela voltou para o quarto com Joe enrolado em uma toalha... vendo que Luka ainda estava acordado, perguntou:

--Você descansou?

-- Um pouco... falou ele. – Minha dor de cabeça está melhor, entretanto...

Ela sorriu, deitando Joe na cama.

-- Pode me passar uma fralda? Ela perguntou.

Luka se levantou e andou até a sacola de Joe, fisgou uma fralda dentro e voltou para Abby, entregando a fralda a ela...

-- Aqui... ele disse.

-- Obrigado... falou ela, abrindo a fralda.

Ajudando Abby com o filho, que estava se virando, tentando fugir deles, mas eles o impediram. Luka o pegou no colo em seguida. Joe estava chorando e Luka tentava o consolar...

-- Está tudo bem... falou ele, massageando as costas de Joe, que colocou sua cabeça no ombro de seu pai e estava com um dedo na boca, chorando...

-- Detesto vê – lo assim... falou Abby, pegando o pezinho de seu filho.

-- Eu sei, mas ele precisa entender que não pode fazer tudo que se quer na hora que se quer... falou ele. – Porque você não toma banho, enquanto eu o troco e o levo para a creche?

Abby suspirou e o beijou no rosto,

-- Obrigado, Luka... falou ela, se virando e indo para o banheiro...


	32. Chapter 32

Quando Luka finalmente voltou, era meia – hora depois. Abby estava dormindo na cama deles, deitada de barriga para o lado e segurando um travesseiro. Se aproximando, viu que ela dormia calmamente.

Luka se deitou sobre a cama e com o braço esquerdo suportando seu peso, ele se inclinou sobre Abby e suspirou no ouvido dela:

--Hei, Bela Adormecida...

Abby sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos.

--Tudo bem, lá embaixo? Perguntou ela.

-- Sim… falou Luka, olhando para ela. Percebia – se que ela estava nua debaixo do lençol. – Joe não queria ficar lá... por isso eu demorei...

Abby suspirou e virou – se para olhar para ele. O lençol que a cobria desceu um pouco... Luka a beijou antes de se inclinar mais e a beijar nos seios... Abby sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo dele...

-- Mas está aqui agora... falou ela, com um pequeno engasgo.

Luka assentiu e começou a beijá – la no pescoço.

--Eu me sinto mau por fazer isso com ele... falou ela.

Luka parou de beijá – la e olhou para ela. Depois se deitou de costas e a fez ir com ele, assim, ela estava sentada sobre ele...

-- Está tudo bem, Abby... não estamos o abandonando ou coisa parecida... ele disse.

-- Sim, mas ele não sabe disso... falou ela. -- Ele é muito pequeno para isso...

Luka suspirou e se sentou...

-- Nós já passamos por isso... e eu acho que no final, ele ficará bem... falou ele, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

-- Você acha? Perguntou ela.

-- Tenho certeza... falou ele sorrindo. – Agora, onde estávamos?


	33. Chapter 33

noite... eles logo escolheram o restaurante, de comida típica mexicana...

Duas horas, mais tarde, quando eles terminaram de jantar, decidiram ir a um bar, perto do restaurante... parecia bom, apesar da música alta...

-- Vow querer uma cerveja... Vocês? Perguntou Doug.

-- Eu também... falou Luka.

-- Um martini... disse Abby. Luka olhou para ela, mas não disse nada.

-- Faça dois... disse Carol.

-- Duas cervejas e dois martinis... disse a garçonete, assentindo e anotando o pedido… ela foi em direção ao bar e os quatro ficaram sozinhos.

-- Então... há algum lugar que recomendam para a gente? Perguntou Abby.

-- Eu gostei de ir até as pirâmides e ao parque nacional... tem algumas piscinas naturais... falou Doug.

-- E eu acho que o Joe gostaria de conhecer os golfinhos... falou Carol. – As crianças gostaram...

-- É acho que sim... falou Luka. – Ele ama a água...

-- Você tem um nadador em casa... falou Doug.

-- Assim como o pai dele... falou Abby.

Luka ficou meio envergonhado...

-- Eu apenas gosto de nadar... nada mais... explicou Luka. – Não é como se eu fosse um profissional...

-- Isso diz você... falou Abby. – Ele é um ótimo nadador...

A garçonete trouxe as bebidas deles numa bandeja e a conta...

-- Não vamos pagar agora... disse Doug.

A garçonete assentiu e voltou para o bar. Tanto Luka quanto Doug olharam para ela...

Abby olhou para Luka enquanto Carol batia de leve na perna de Doug.

-- Se eu não sou CUIDADOSA... falou Abby a Carol, que assentiu, enquanto os dois tentavam arranjar alguma desculpa...


	34. Chapter 34

-- Eu vou ao banheiro... falou Luka, depois de três cervejas.

-- Vou junto... falou Doug.

Abby e Carol assentiram e continuaram o papo.

Segundos depois que eles levantaram, um homem se aproximou da mesa e sentou ao lado de Abby.

-- Hei, você... falou ele. – Como é o seu nome?

Abby olhou para ele, meio assustada. Ele era mexicano e parecia bêbado...

-- Meu noivo está no banheiro... espero que você vá embora antes que ele volte... falou Abby, tentando colocar algum sentido no bêbado...

O homem então pegou o punho de Abby...

-- Vou chamar Luka... falou Carol.

-- Não, tudo bem... falou Abby se desvencilhando das mãos do homem. – Ele está indo embora...

-- Ah, vamos lá, garotinha... falou o homem tentando beijar Abby.

Abby jogou se corpo para trás, enquanto Carol foi chamar Luka e Doug...

-- Com licença... falou Abby, tentando se levantar.

Mas o homem apenas chegou mais perto dela e pegando os braços dela, tentou beijá- la... Abby resistiu, mas o homem apertou os braços dela.

-- Hei... falou Luka, pegando o homem pelo ombro.

Abby suspirou aliviada, quando olhou para ele, seguido de Carol e Doug.

Luka apenas deu um soco no homem... que caiu no chão, depois de virar o rosto... sacudindo a mão, porque havia doido, Luka olhou do homem para Abby, que já estava levantando rapidamente...

Um outro homem, empurrou Luka, que caiu no chão e levou dois chutes na barriga...

Abby se afastou, horrorizada...

-- Luka... falou ela, enquanto Doug se aproximou do homem e deu um soco nele.


	35. Chapter 35

-- Luka... falou ela, enquanto Doug se aproximou do homem e deu um soco nele.

O homem caiu no chão, segurando o nariz. Doug ajudou Luka a se levantar... Luka sentiu dor em suas costelas e colocou a mão nela...

O primeiro homem se levantou e pegou uma garrafa pelo gargalo e começou a ameaçar Luka, enquanto outros homens pulavam para cima de Doug...

Luka se colocou entre o homem e Abby... Carol estava segurando o braço dela...

-- Qual é o problema de vocês? Perguntou Luka. – Só queremos ir embora...

-- Ninguém começa uma briga e pede para ir embora... falou o homem.

-- Mas não começamos briga nenhuma... falou Luka.

-- Mas eu sim... falou o homem, quebrando a garrafa na mesa.

-- Olhe, não quero te machucar... falou Luka. – Deixa a gente ir embora...

Além de ser médico, ele havia tido treinamento militar na Croácia... Abby não sabia exatamente o que era, mas... sabia que ele era perigoso...

O homem partiu para cima de Luka, que desviou dois ataques, mas no terceiro, ele foi se defender com o braço e a garrafa passou no braço dele...

Abby tentou ajudar Luka, mas ele a impediu...

-- Não Abby... falou ele. – Fique onde está...

Sangue estava escorrendo do corte no braço de Luka, o que apenas fez o homem sorrir... ele aproveitou a oportunidade da interrupção de Abby e deu um soco em Luka, fazendo – o cair no chão... o homem partiu para cima dele...

Doug, que tinha conseguido se livrar dos homens e um outro homem seguraram – no...

-- Me deixem... falou ele.

Abby ficou cansada de ver Luka apanhar... ela se dirigiu ao homem e o pegou na parte delicada dos homens e apertou...

-- Basta... apenas queremos ir embora... falou ela. – Se não parar, usarei meus conhecimentos médicos para arrancá – las fora...

Ela deu uma forte puxada...

-- Entendeu? Perguntou ela. O homem assentiu e ela o soltou. -- Soltem ele...

O homem caiu no chão segurando – se entre as pernas... Abby se virou e ajudou Luka a se levantar...

Doug olhou para o homem no chão e sorriu... Carol puxou o braço dele e não o soltou mais...

Assim que estavam saindo, o segundo homem que causou a briga,pegou uma outra garrafa e acertou – a na cabeça de Luka...

Luka se abaixou um pouco e colocou a mão no local... depois se virou para o homem...

-- Luka, não… falou Abby.

Mas ele apenas olhou para ela e deu um soco no homem que caiu para trás, desacordado...


	36. Chapter 36

Abby pôs mais uma vez a bolsa de gelo na cabeça de Luka. Ele fez uma careta de dor, mas não disse nada. Ela estava brava, mas não com ele.

Depois da confusão toda, a polícia foi chamada e agora eles foram encaminhados ao hospital, onde a cabeça de Luka foi examinada e o médico estava suturando o braço dele. Além disso, suas costelas estavam trincadas...

Os homens que os agrediram também estavam sendo examinados. A polícia iria os fichar logo depois por agressão, briga e destruição de propriedade privada .

-- Assim está melhor, agora? Perguntou ela.

-- Sim... falou ele, olhando para ela. – Está brava?

-- Sim, mas não com você... falou ela, gentilmente. – Você não começou a briga...

Neste momento, Carol apareceu na porta...

-- Estou interrompendo? Perguntou ela.

Não… disseram Luka e Abby ao mesmo tempo

Carol entrou no quarto, seguida de seu marido... ele tinha um olho roxo e um corte no canto da boca... Luka deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério quando sua cabeça doeu...

-- Bom, estamos liberados... vão demorar muito? Perguntou Carol.

-- Estamos esperando o resultado da tomografia... falou Abby.

Carol assentiu.

-- Consegui falar com o gerente do hotel, como me pediu… falou Carol. – A babá ficará com Joe até vocês chegarem...

-- Obrigada, Carol... disse Abby.

Neste momento a porta se abriu e outro médico entrou, segurando um grande envelope.

--Tudo está em ordem... falou ele. – É apenas uma concussão média... Dr. Fernandez?

-- Estou acabando... falou o médico que estava suturando o braço de Luka, com um inglês meio enferrujado. – Pronto... sabe o que fazer, ne?

-- Sim, manter seco e voltar antes de ir embora para você dar uma olhada...

Luka sabia de cor e salteado... como médico havia dito isso inúmeras vezes... além disso, ele duvidava que esse pronto – socorro era diferente dos outros...

O médico assentiu, enquanto abria uma faixa para enrolar o braço de Luka...

-- Voltarei com os papéis de alta... falou o outro médico.

Luka assentiu. Carol e Doug se despediram, queriam voltar logo para o hotel por causa da babá...

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Luka olhou para sua noiva...

-- Eu não queria que nossa viagem fosse assim... falou ele. – Eu...

-- Eu sei, babe... falou Abby, passando a mão de leve no cabelo dele. – Mas, coloquemos desse jeito... sempre nos lembraremos dela...


	37. Chapter 37

Eram quase duas da manhã quando eles chegaram ao quarto deles. A babá estava dormindo no sofá e acordou quando os dois chegaram. Depois que Abby viu que estava tudo bem e que Joe estava dormindo no berço, a babá foi embora. Da porta, Abby a agradeceu de novo por ter ficado até tão tarde...

-- Vá se deitar, Luka... falou Abby gentilmente depois de fechar a porta atrás de si.

-- Eu estou bem, Abby... falou ele.

-- Eu sei, mas está tarde... e eu tenho que te acordar a cada duas horas...Abby disse. – Sua cabeça ainda dói?

-- Sim... o remédio que eles me deram não era tão forte... disse Luka, se sentando no sofá...

Abby assentiu, ao se sentar ao lado dele.

-- Luka, você tem uma concussão... tenho certeza de que eles queriam ser cuidadosos e que você conseguisse acordar... falou ela, aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu peito e beijando gentilmente o cabelo dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles foram para o quarto. Luka se deitou na cama, enquanto Abby foi ao banheiro. Pegando uma aspirina e um copo de água, ela voltou para o quarto, a fim de dar o comprimido a Luka, mas ele já estava dormindo, roncando suavemente.

Pondo – os em cima do criado mudo, ela se sentou na cama, ao lado de Luka... suspirando, ela fechou os olhos... _por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam com eles? _


	38. Chapter 38

Na manhã seguinte, Abby viu que o lado de Luka estava vazio. Ela ouviu vozes e gargalhadas na sala de estar e soube que Luka e Joe haviam se levantando. Ela sorriu e andou quietamente para fora do quarto, para ficar no batente de uma das portas de correr...

Ela sorriu quando viu os dois... Luka estava tentando fazer Joe se levantar, segurando o caminhãozinho dele acima de sua cabeça...

-- Bom dia… ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

Luka olhou para ela e sorriu. Ele se distraiu e Joe pegou seu caminhãozinho e acabou batendo nele em sua parte mais delicada. Luka caiu para trás e se virou de lado, segurando a região entre as pernas... Abby fez uma estava olhando para seu pai não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Abby andou até ele e o pegou em seus braços.

-- Luka, você está bem? perguntou Abby.

-- Não... ele disse, desapertando os olhos... a dor estava começando a passar.

Abby olhou para ele por alguns segundos e riu um pouco. Luka olhou para ela.

-- Isso não é engraçado, Abby... ' ele disse.

-- Sim, eu sei… e Joe não queria fazer isso...ela disse. Joe ainda estava olhando para seu pai no chão.

Luka assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

-- Sim, eu sei... ele disse..

-- Deixe – me dar uma olhada mais tarde… ela disse. – Eu não quero que sofra nenhum dano no seu... pacote...

Luka não disse nada. Abby se virou para seu filho

-- Vamos deixar o papai recuperar sua dignidade…

Com isso, ela foi para a área da cozinha para dar Joe e sua mamadeira, enquanto Luka olhava para eles...


	39. Chapter 39

Naquela tarde, Abby, Luka e Joe foram finalmente ver as pirâmides. O guia estava explicando o que as pirâmides significava para os Astecas...

Eles desceram do ônibus e se juntaram ao grupo...

-- Está quente aqui... falou Abby. Luka assentiu.

-- Por aqui... falou o guia.

Abby ajeitou o pequeno boné de Joe. Ele estava nos braços de Abby, com a mão na boca e sacudindo suas pequenas pernas. Luka já estava gravando a visita deles.

-- Olhe Joe, as pirâmides... ele disse para seu filho.

-- Eu não acho que ele está entendendo, Luka… falou ela.

Luka olhou para ela.

-- Você não é engraçado… falou ele, fechando a cara.

-- Eu sou engraçada… protestou ela. – Posso contar piadas ou dizer coisas ou fazer coisas engraçadas...  
-- Se você diz... falou ele.

-- Do que você está falando? Você não tem ideia do que é diversão... ela falou. – Você é sempre...

-- Bom? Ele perguntou.

--... antiquado... ela terminou. – Você está no comando...

Luka parou.

-- Você achá que pode fazer melhor? Perguntou ele..

-- Eu sei que posso… falou ela. .

Luka olhou para ela. Joe estava olhando para seu pai, como a sua mãe..

-- O quê me diz? Perguntou ela. – Quer tentar uma aposta ou você está tão assustado que eu posso fazer melhor que você?

Luka sorriu… ela deveria saber do que apostar com ele...

-- Bom, terá que me mostrar, então… ele disse. – Hoje a noite, po show é todo o seu...

-- Tudo bem, então... falou Abby. – Venha Joe, vamos continuar vendo as pirâmides...

Luka sorriu. Isso iria ser engraçado…


	40. Chapter 40

Gente, desculpe a demora... essa fic está em inglês e eu tenho que traduzí - la... estudando de manhã agora vai ficar mais fácil... :)

07: 23 PM

Era a vez de Luka dar banho em Joe. Assim, Abby tinha algum tempo para por em prática suas ideias. Quando ele entrou no banheiro com o bebê, Abby. Chamou o serviço de quarto e pediu o jantar e para a sobremesa, cobertura de chocolate e dois pudins.

Nesse meio tempo ela decidiu ir ao quarto e por uma sexy lingerie

Depois de alguns minutos, Luka abriu a porta do banheiro carregando um quase adormecido Joe em seus braços. Ele deitou Joe no berço e cantou para ele por uns dois minutes. Quando Joe conseguiu dormir, Luka saiu do quarto, procurando por Abby

Ela estava lendo um livro, com suas pernas para cima e joelhos dobrados. Olhando para ele, Abby sorriu.

-- Oi... ela disse.

-- Oi…

-- Joe já dormiu?

Luka assentiu e se sentou ao lado dela.

-- Se lembrou de proteger seu braço com plástico?

-- Sim, eu protegi meu braço com plástico... ' ele disse, pegando uma ponta da base e mostrando – a a ela. – Viu? Está secá…

Abby iria dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela campainha. Ela e Luka olharam para a porta.

-- Você pediu alguma coisa? Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu e se levantou do sofá. Luka a seguiu com o olhar. Abby andou a porta e a abriu. Ele entrou no quarto empurrando o carrinho. Ele rapidamente entregou o pedido dela e saiu, percebendo que eles queriam ficar sozinhos. Luka apenas ficou pensando sobre o que ela iria fazer com a cobertura e os pudins...

Abby fechou a porta e voltou para o sofá, onde Luka estava. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

-- Vem, a janta está aqui… falou ela ao invés. – O que foi?

-- Está tentando me seduzir? Perguntou ele.

-- O quê? Perguntou ela.

Luka olhou para a sobremesa. Abby seguiu seu olhar...

-- Eu acho que tenho que te manter no escuro, dessa vez, Luka... falou ela. – Vem, estou com fome...

X ~ X ~ X

Depois do jantar, Abby se levantou e andou até Luka e se sentou de frente no colo dele. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou… Luka colocou suas mãos na cintura dela.

Abby quebrou o beijo e sorriu, encostando sua testa na dele.

--- Pronto para ser surpreendido? Perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu.

Abby então pegou a calda de chocolate em cima da mesa.

-- Sabia... falou Luka.

-- Admite agora que tenho ideias originais? Perguntou ela.

-- Primeiro, vamos ver como irá utilizar isso... falou ele.

-- Ok... disse ela, voltando a colocar a calda de chocolate na mesa e se levantando. Luka a observou abrindo o robe que usava... seus olhos ficaram mais escuros ao ver o que ela estava usando...

Pegando a calda de novo, ela estendeu a mão para ele...

-- Vem...

Luka se levantou e pegou a mão dela, desejo estampado no rosto dele...


	41. Chapter 41

Dois dias depois, eles levaram Joe para ver os golfinhos. Abby sorriu ao ver seu filho feliz, brincando com seu pai. Ela estava tirando fotos do lado de fora.

Era como se os golfinhos tinham uma conexão com Joe… ele gargalhou a visita inteira e chorava quando eles tentavam ir embora... foi assim durante duas horas...

Os golfinhos interagiam com ele, fazendo sons de risada e outros sons. Uma hora que Joe estava distraído, Luka pegou a mãozinha de Joe e a pôs sobre um dos golfinhos… os olhos dele ficaram grandes ao sentir a pele molhada e lisa pela primeira vez.

Quando eles finalmente saíram, Joe começou a chorar. Abby o pegou no colo... eles andaram até uma área mais reservada e Abby o amamentou um pouco, enquanto Luka se secava. Enquanto ela punha Joe no carrinho e Luka se aproximou, ela perguntou:

-- Onde vamos comer?

-- Você escolhe hoje… falou Luka, guardando suas coisas.

Abby assentiu, pegando as bolsas, enquanto Luka empurrava o carrinho de Joe.

-- Vamos ao restaurante na praia, perto do hotel… ela disse. Luka concordou.

X ~ X ~ X

Notou como o vento está mais forte hoje? Perguntou ela, enquanto separava a carne de sua costeleta de carneiro.

-- Sim, mas isso é normal… disse Luka. – Estamos perto do mar, se não notou...

-- Obrigado por me ensinar, professor Luka… ela disse, sarcasticamente.

Luka sorriu.

-- De nada... falou ele.

Abby rolou seus olhos. Segundos depois, sua atenção se voltou para Joe, que acordou meio assustado... quando ele viu sua mãe, ele estendeu os braços. Abby o pegou, o beijando no rosto...


	42. Chapter 42

Naquela noite, Abby estava brincando com Joe no chão e tentando assistir TV, baixinha, enquanto Luka tomava banho... minutos depois, ele saiu do quarto vestindo apenas uma samba canção... Abby gostava quando ele ficava assim, pois delineava seu corpo e peito torneado.

Ela sorriu para ele por causa da vista. Luka olhou para ela.

-- O que você está sorrindo? Perguntou ele, se sentando no sofá, ao lado dela.

-- Você… ela disse, olhando para ele e o beijando na perna. – Eu amo quando você só usa isso... você fica sexy...

Luka ficou vermelho um pouco...

-- Além disso, eu posso ver o seu bem dotado pacote… ela continuou.

Luka olhou para baixo, vendo o que ela queria dizer….

-- Abby... ele disse, olhando para Joe.

Ela olhou para seu filho. Ele estava brincando com os carrinhos e nem ouviu o que ela disse.

Luka olhou para a TV. Mesmo com o som baixo, ele podia ver o jornal falando do tempo…

-- Oh, Deus... ele disse.

-- O quê perguntou ela, olhando para ele e depois para a TV.

-- Vai ter um furacão… falou ele.

Os dois se entre olharam, assustados...


	43. Chapter 43

Luka desligou o telefone, tinha acabado de falar com Daniel.

-- O aeroporto está fechado… ele disse para Abby. – Até segunda ordem...

-- Estamos presos aqui? Perguntou Abby, segurando Joe em seus braços.

Luka olhou para ela, que estava andando de um lado para o outro.

-- Abby, se acalme... ele disse. – Nós vamos ficar bem...

-- Como pode saber disso? Ela perguntou. – Existe um furacão vindo em quarto horas e você quer que eu fique calma?

-- Eu estou nervoso também… nunca estive nessa situação antes... Luka disse. -- Daniel disse que poderemos ir para o apartamento de Carter... ele tem proteção contra furacões... ou poderemos ir com os turistas lá para baixo...

Abby se acalmou um pouco e se sentou ao lado dele.

-- Do que nós precisamos? Perguntou ela.

-- Daqui, apenas nós três… disse Luka. – Mas acho que devemos levar casacos caso tenhamos frio...

Abby assentiu e Luka segurou sua mão...

-- Estou com medo, Luka… ela disse.

-- Tudo bem sentir medo, Abby... Luka disse beijando a mão dela. – Mas tudo ficara bem depois...

Abby assentiu e Luka a abraçou, protegendo sua família….


	44. Chapter 44

Eles resolveram descer com os outros hóspedes... agora, eles estavam numa área perto do saguão... .Luka pôs suas coisas junto com a dos outros hóspedes.. Abby se sentou com Joe em seus braços… ele estava dormindo, ainda bem…

-- Vocês podem ficar aqui… disse Daniel. --Para que vocês saibam... essa é a parte mais segura do hotel...

Os hóspedes assentiram. Luka andou até Abby e se sentou ao lado dela.

-- Então… ele disse. – Ainda com medo?

-- Sim, um pouco… ela admitiu.

-- Ficaremos bem… falou Luka, reassegurando – a. –Poderia haver problemas se estivéssemos perto de janelas ou portas... pelo menos é o que meu irmão sempre diz...

-- Sim… ela disse.

X ~ X ~ X

Por horas eles ficaram lá, apenas ouvindo o barulho do vento e da chuva, junto com os outros hóspedes. As crianças estavam dormindo… Abby pôs Joe com eles… os adultos estavam sentados em grupos, esperando o furacão acabar, muito estavam descansando seus olhos. Abby estava sentada no colo de Luka. .

-- Acha que já acabou? Perguntou ela.

-- Eu não sei... ele disse francamente. – Acho que estamos no olho... quer que eu veja?

Ela assentiu, mas não se moveu. Luka a beijou.

-- Abby, você precisa levantar se quer que eu descubra… ele disse segundos depois, a beijando e fazendo carinho no pescoço dela.

Sorrindo, ela suprimiu um suspiro e assentiu. Ela se levantou do colo de Luka e ele se levantou, ainda segurando a mão dela...

Ela se sentou de novo na cadeira deles enquanto Luka tentava ver algo pela janela... só tinha destruição: árvores no chão da piscina, galhos, folhas, desordem, coisas arrastadas, prédios ruídos e caídos... quando ele virou, foi a tempo de ver algumas pessoas, inclusive Abby olhar para cima.... ele viu pedaços do chão cair sobre eles... ela só conseguiu proteger sua cabeça com as mãos...

Abby... ele suspirou…


	45. Chapter 45

-- Abby... ele suspirou…

Depois de alguns segundos parado onde estava, ele correu para o local onde ela estaria…

-- Abby? Ele chamou, mas frântico, ao se ajoelhar perto do local onde ela estava.

Ele começou a cavar os destroços. Ela precisava estar bem…

Alguns homens começaram o ajudar, já que haviam outros também, mas apenas uma mulher importava para ele... suas mãos estavam machucadas, mas ele não ligava... apenas Abby importava...

Houve também comoção onde as crianças estavam, acordando drasticamente... algumas também machucadas... seus pensamentos foram para Joe... _ele estava ok?_ Luka estava dividido sobre o que fazer: ele precisava ir até seu filho, mas ele tinha que achar Abby... ele não podia perder outro amor de sua vida...

Os pensamentos de Luka se voltaram para sua terra natal, durante a guerra, ao dia em que ele perdeu tudo… Danijela, Jasna e Marko… o apartamento que eles tinham estava destruído e todos estavam sangrando... a filha deles estava em seus braços, enquanto Danijela sangrava, ao seu lado...

_Não dessa vez… _ele pensou. Ele havia perdido Danijela, mas ele não iria perder Abby..._ espere Abby... já estou chegando..._.

X ~ X ~ X

Abby não sabia o que havia acontecido. Apenas que o chão acima dela caiu e agora, todo em seu corpo doía... estava difícil de respirar e se mover... seus pensamentos foram para Luka e Joe...

_Por favor, deixe os bem... _ela orou quietamente. Uma coisa que ela nunca fez… não ligava para ela, apenas para os dois... depois tudo ficou preto...

----------

Depois de quase vinte minutes cavando, Luka finalmente viu alguma coisa que dava- lhe alguma esperança.... as lágrimas estavam secas e seu rosto coberto de poeira… até que conseguiu ver a mão machucada e ensangüentada de Abby;;;

-- Preciso de ajudá aqui… gritou ele.

Alguns homens o ajudaram e deram um descansou para ele... depois de alguns minutos, eles haviam conseguido tirar Abby. Eles a deitaram no chão, onde Luka abriu espaço entre eles... ele começou rapidamente ver os machucados no rosto dela e percebeu que ela não estava respirando... rapidamente ele começou a fazer a ressuscitação mecânica...

-- Vamos, Abby… ele disse. – Por favor…

Os homens que o ajudaram estavam devastados par eles... Daniel, que havia sobrevivido apenas com um corte no rosto, começou a ajudar...eles fizeram a ressuscitação por alguns minutos, até que ouviram um pequena engasgo dela...

Luka checou os sinais vitais dela... existia um pulso... estava fraco, mas estava lá...

Ele sorriu um pouco… ele sabia que o estado dela era crítico e que precisava levá – la para o hospital e rápido...

-- Preciso de uma ambulancia... ele disse.

-- Eles não podem sair agora nesse tempo... disse um homem, que estava com o telefone na mão.

Luka sabia que ele não podia esperar tanto… Ele tinha que fazer algo…

-- Vamos por – la na mesa… falou ele. – Alguém tem coragem de dirigir neste tempo?

Ninguém disse nada... até que Daniel falou:

-- Eu vou...

-- Não… é melhor esperar… falou uma mulher. --Temos outros feridos e vamos esperar...

Luka olhou para ela.

-- Sou enfermeira e eu acho que não é uma boa ideia movê – la agora...

-- Bom, eu sou medico de trauma... Luka disse. -- Ela também é... eu sei dos riscos, mas ela precisa de cirurgia agora mesmo...

-- Eu vou também... falou um outro homem. – Contando que eu leve meu filho...


	46. Chapter 46

Eles entraram no hospital pela entrada das ambulâncias, depois de andar num carro no meio de um feio temporal… Luka, Daniel e o outro homem com seu filho estavam trazendo uma vítima numa maca improvisada. Todos olharam para eles...

-- Preciso de ajudá aqui… gritou ele. – Agora...

Dois médicos e uma enfermeira trouxeram uma maca... eles puseram Abby em cima...

-- O quê aconteceu? Um medico perguntou em inglês..

Daniel respondeu a eles em espanhol:

-- Estávamos no andar intermediário, quando o teto caiu sobre ela e mais alguns hóspedes...

-- Qual é o nome dela? Perguntou o outro, enquanto eles corria com a maca de Abby para a sala de trauma...

-- Abigail Lockhart... disse Luka, ao lado deles.

-- Você é família? Perguntou o primeiros médico.

-- Sim… falou Luka. – Olhe, ela precisa ser operada agora mesmo...

Os médicos e enfermeiros olharam para ele. Um enfermeiro estava tentando o colocar para fora, assim os médicos poderiam trabalhar nela...

-- Eu sou medico de emergência nos Estados Unidos... eu sei do que estou falando... falou Luka, brigando fisicamente com o enfermeiro...

-- Você pode ser medico lá. Mas agora é família… disse o outro médico, escutando os sinais vitais dela. – Hector...

-- Venha comigo, senhor… falou o enfermeiro.

-- Ela está sangrando internamente… falou Luka, tentando se manter no lugar...

-- Venha comigo, senhor… disse Hector de novo, colocando a mão no braço dele…. Luka tentou manter a mão de Hector de seu braço, mas o enfermeiro apenas olhou para ele com os olhos bravos... – Você pode vir comigo ou eu chamarei a segurança...

Luka não disse nada, apenas saiu enquanto eles estavam cortando as roupas de Abby.

Suspirando, ele ficou olhando eles trabalharem em Abby das portas da sala de trauma...


	47. Chapter 47

Luka estava esperando na sala de espera da cirurgia, eles estavam trabalhando em Abby fazia duas horas... as lágrimas haviam secado muito tempo atrás e ele na conseguia mais chorar. Sua cabeça estava abaixada em suas mãos, cobertas por gazes e faixas, assim como seu braço... ele nem havia percebido que estava sangrando também ...

Daniel não sabia o que fazer... às vezes, ele odiava seu trabalho, como agora... suspirando, ele se aproximou de Luka e falou:

-- Sr. Kovac? Daniel o chamou, mas não obteve resposta, mas sabia que ele estava escutando, entretanto... – Eu liguei para o hotel... agora que o furacão diminuiu e eles vão trazer algumas das crianças... algumas estão com machucados leves, mas seu filho é um deles...

Luka suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira... com tudo o que estava acontecido, ele tinha se esquecido de Joe, seu garotinho..._ que tipo de pai era ele? _

-- Quando eles chegarão? perguntou Luka.

-- Eu acho que em dez minutes... disse Daniel. – Quer que eu ligue para alguém? Para Susan ou John?

Luka dobrou seus braços nos seus joelhos e colocou suas mãos na boca, se inclinando para frente. Ele assentiu...

-- Pode fazer isso?Perguntou ele quietamente...

-- Claro… falou Daniel se levantando.

X ~ X ~ X

Os dois médicos de trauma, que atenderam Abby no pronto – Socorro, entraram na sala de espera. Eles localizaram Luka e foram falar com ele.

-- Sr. Kovac? Perguntou um deles em inglês.

Luka olhou para eles, enquanto eles se sentavam do lado dele.

-- Meu nome é Dr. Moliera e esse é o Dr. Carslile... ele disse. – Nós cuidamos de Abigail...

Luka assentiu.

-- Como… tentou ele. -- Como ela está?

-- Bom, ela teve cortes e machucados por todo o corpo... deslocou o nariz e quebrou a mão e o pulso esquerdo... algumas de suas costelas foram quebradas, dos dois lados... ela ainda tem uma fratura pélvica e sua perna esquerda se quebrou em duas partes... soubemos que ela ainda está em cirurgia... os cirurgiões nos informaram que o baço e o fígado dela estão bem machucados... talvez eles tenham que remover o baço...

Luka fechou seus olhos. Ele queria chorar, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte para ela e para Joe.

_Joe..._ o garotinho lindo deles...

_Abby você precisa sair dessa... eu não posso criar o Joe sozinho... eu morrerei sem você... por favor, por nós dois... _ele pedia em sua mente de novo e de novo.


	48. Chapter 48

O choro chamou sua atenção. Era uma das crianças que estavam no hotel e ele sabia que era Joe...

Luka saiu da área do elevador e andou até onde os paramédicos estavam…

¿Lo que estás haciendo? Perguntou o paramédico em espanhol.

-- Ele é meu filho… disse Luka. 'iMi hijo!'

O paramédico assentiu. Luka começou a falar com Joe em croata.

-- Papa… chorava Joe. -- Mama…

-- Eu Estou aqui… ele disse, louco para pegá – lo, mas sabia que não poderia agora.

-- Bebê do sexo masculino de aproximadamente dez meses, com o braço direito fraturado e um galo na cabeça... falou o paramédico em inglês, -- Batimentos e sinais vitais normais...

O pediatra assentiu, vendo o quanto assustado Joe estava, deixou Luka ficar com ele. Luka pegou Joe em seus braços e o abraçou, com cuidado com o braço dele. Joe estava amis calmo agora, chorando suavemente. Luka também tinha lágrimas nos olhos

-- Senhor, pode o colocar na maca, para que eu possa o examinar? o médico perguntou a Luka.

Luka secou seus olhos e assentiu. Ele deitou Joe em seu braços e se sentou na maca, mas Joe começou a chorar de novo quando o médico viu seu braço machucado. Ele tentou por seu braço para longe do homem que estava o machucando, mas não conseguia...

-- Está tudo bem, Joe… Luka disse, passando a mão no rosto dele.

Joe chorou bastante, molhando sua roupa e parte da camiseta de Luka.

-- O Braço dele está quebrado? Perguntou Luka depois de alguns minutos.

Como medico, ele sabia que estava, porque estava meio inchado e roxo, mas como pai, ele tinha que perguntar. O médico assentiu.

-- Não pode dar a ele algo para dor? Perguntou Luka, pegando seu filho e o colocando em pé em seus braços. Joe colocou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de seu pai.

-- Sim… ele tem alguma alergia ou algo assim? Perguntou o médico.

-- A medicamentos? Perguntou Luka, passando sua mão nas costas de Joe, procurando o acalmar de novo...

O médico assentiu e Luka negou, olhando para seu filho.

-- Morfina é boa para ele? Perguntou o médico.

-- Sim… falou Luka. – Mas quanto vai dar a ele?

-- Apenas 0,5 g... falou o pediatra.

Luka assentiu.


	49. Chapter 49

11:56 da manhã:

Depois que o médico lá debaixo examinou Joe e colocou gesso em seu braço, Luka subiu de elevador. Iria voltar para o andar cirúrgico e esperar por notícias de Abby. Agora, Joe estava dormindo em seus braços, por causa da morfina e do cansaço. Luka estava andando de um lado para o outro, massageando as costas de Joe…

Luka não sabia o que fazer. _Se eles tivessem ficado em Chicago, isso nunca teria acontecido.... isso era sua culpa… ele nunca deveria ter deixado Abby sozinha... ele sabia que ela estava com medo de alguma coisa... e agora..._

Suspirando, Luka limpou seus olhos das lágrimas. Ele tinha que se concentrar......

--Sr. Kovac? Chamou a pessoa atrás dele.

Ele se virou e viu um cirurgião e uma enfermeira. _Era isso..._

-- Porque não o deixá dormindo com Maria… tenho que falar com o senhor sobre sua esposa… falou o médico.

Luka assentiu e entregou seu filho a enfermeira.

-- Como? Tentou ele, mas um caroço estava formando – se em sua garganta. Respirando fundo, ele tentou de novo: -- Como está minha esposa?

-- A cirurgia foi boa e nós conseguimos salvar o fígado dela e o baço... disse o cirurgião, mas parou por alguns segundos. – Mas estamos preocupadas com a função hepática dela... se o fígado parar de funcionar, nós provavelmente teremos que removê – lo e ela precisará de um transplante...

Luka suspirou. Ele sabia que se isso acontecesse…

-- Quando posso a ver? Perguntou ele.

-- Ela está na UTI e poderá vê – la dentro de uma hora... o médico disse. -- Você provavelmente salvou a vida dela...

Luka olhou para ele.

-- Sei que foi você que a resgatou e a manteve viva... ele disse, sabendo que Luka era médico nos Estados Unidos. – Ela tem uma chance de lutar graças a você...

Luka assentiu, olhando para baixo.

-- Você quer ligar para alguém?

Luka negou, mas logo se lembrou de Maggie...

-- Acho que para a mãe e o irmão dela... ele disse. _Carter e Susan já sabiam por Daniel provavelmente..._

O médico assentiu.

-- Sabe o número deles? Perguntou o médico, sinalizando para uma enfermeira.

Luka assentiu…


	50. Chapter 50

Ele não sabia que horas eram, nem quanto tempo estava lá. Apenas se sentou na cadeira, olhando para Abby... o peito dela subindo e descendo…ela estava tão pálida deitada ali, com soros, monitores e máquina de respirar...

Graças a Deus esse era um hospital com leitos privativos de UTI, assim ele podia ficar sozinho com ela. _Bem, sozinho não… _pensou ele. Joe estava dormindo num berço no canto do quarto… eles tinham conseguido um berço na pediatria e agora ele estava lá, ainda dormindo por causa do remédio que deram para ele...

-- Hei, babe… ele disse se inclinando para frente e pegando a mão direita dela, uma da únicas coisas que não estava coberta nela -- Por favor, acorde... se que é cedo, mas precisa me mostrar algo... algo que indique que está me ouvindo...

Ele sabia que isso era impossível, pois ela estava sedada, mas beijou a mão dela, chorando quietamente...

-- Joe está aqui, ele está bem e agora está dormindo... ele disse, depois de alguns momentos... -- Ele tem um braço quebrado, entretanto…

Ele olhava para ela, mas ainda ela não se movia. Ele suspirou e se encostou na cadeira… houve uma batida na porta e uma enfermeira entrou com uma seringa.

-- O que é isso? Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu, colocando o medicamento no soro de Abby.

-- Isso é para o fígado dela… disse a enfermeira.

Luka assentiu.

-- Suas mãos… precisa trocar os curativos? Perguntou ela.

-- Estou bem… ele disse.

A enfermeira assentiu e deixou o quarto.

X ~ X ~ X

Depois de algum tempo houve uma batida na porta… ele se virou para a janela. Vendo Susan e Carter, ele assentiu e voltou a olhar para Abby.

-- Oh, meu Deus… Susan disse, entrando e olhando para Abby. – Você está bem, Luka?

Luka tristemente sorriu um pouco.

-- Não... ele disse.

Susan andou até ele e o abraçou, deixando – o desabafar... Ela se virou e olhou para o seu marido, que estava olhando para Joe.

-- Sabe como ela está? Perguntou Susan depois de alguns momentos...

-- Mal, Sus… mas eles salvaram o baço e o fígado dela... disse Luka, voltando a olhar para Abby.. Mas eles ainda não sabem se o fígado vai parar de funcionar ou não...

-- Vamos esperar que não… disse Susan.

Nesse momento, Joe acordou. Ele olhou para Carter, depois procurou seu pai...

-- Papa… ele disse, chorando e levantando seus pequenos braços...

Foi ai que Carter notou o gesso no pequeno braço direito dele. Luka se levantou e andando até o berço, pegou seu choroso filho. Susan olhou para eles, enquanto Luka tentava o acalmar

-- Luka, quer que nós liguemos para Maggie? Perguntou Carter.

-- Eles já ligaram para ela... ela e Eric estão vindo para cá o mais rápido que podem… ele disse, esfregando as costas de Joe.

Carter assentiu.

-- Luka, por que não tenta descansar um pouco? Perguntou Susan.

-- Eu não quero a deixar sozinha... falou Luka.

-- Eu ficarei aqui… disse Susan.

Luka negou.

-- Acho melhor vocês levarem Joe com vocês...ele disse. – Quando voltarem mais tarde, eu vou...

Susan assentiu. Ela se levantou e tentou pegar Joe, mas ele apenas começou a chorar forte. Luka conversou com ele em croata, depois deixou Susan o pegar. Ela o abraçou. Joe estava levantando os braços para seu pai, mas ele apenas negou.

-- Susan e John tomarão conta de você por um tempinho, Joe... ele disse, o beijando na cabeça, -- Seja bonzinho...

-- Vejo você mais tarde… disse Susan said. Nos ligue se algo acontecer…

Luka assentiu, vendo seus amigos saírem do quarto com Joe chorando...


	51. Chapter 52

Andando no estacionamento do hospital, Susan e Carter decidiam o que fazer., Joe ainda estava chorando, tentando escapar, mas Susan o segurava forte... Carter estava falando com Daniel…

-- Eu não sei quando eles vão chegar, Daniel... disse John, no telefone. – Não... tentarei localiza o pai dele...

Susan sabia que eles estavam falando sobre o pai de Luka. Ela estava tentando acalmar Joe e se virou para seu marido.

-- Querido, não sabemos nem o nome do pai dele... disse Susan.

John olhou para ela, enquanto uma garotinha, seguida por sua irmã, se aproximou deles, tentando falar com Joe...

-- Oi Joe... disse uma delas. Joe parou de chorar e olhou para elas, mas depois voltou a chorar...

Susan olhou para as duas. . Então, um homem apareceu, dando bronca nelas.

-- Kate... Tess? O que eu disse sobre correr em estacionamentos? Falou ele.

Susan olhou para ele...

-- Doug? Ela perguntou. Ele olhou para ela

-- Susan? Carter? Perguntou ele. -- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Nesse momento Carol apareceu.

-- Susan? O que está fazendo aqui? E com Joe? Perguntou ela.

-- Viemos visitar Abby… disse John. -- Ela se machucou gravemente nesse furacão…

-- Oh, meu Deus… falou Carol, colocando a mão na boca..

-- Ela está bem? Perguntou Doug.

-- Ela está na UTI… Susan. – Sedada…

-- Ficaremos com Joe por uns dias... disse John. -- Agora, Estou tentando falar com a mãe dela e localizar o pai dele...

Carol olhou para Doug e assentiu.

-- Queremos ajudar… falou Doug.


	52. Chapter 53

04:23 PM

No final, Carter teve que mandar Daniel pegar Maggie e Eric em Millwalke, com o jato para que eles chegassem aqui. Eles não haviam conseguido voo. Eles ainda iriam passar em Chicago para pegar Neela.

Foi difícil contatar o pai de Luka, mas ele havia conseguido através da embaixada, na Cidade do México. John estava conversando com ele agora... sabia que na Croácia, era tarde da noite, mas ele tinha que falar o que sabia.

-- Mas precisa que venha ainda hoje para cá, Sr. Kovac... ' falou John. – Seu filho precisa de você...

John escutou o outro homem e suspirou.

-- Sim, eu entendo... Eu vou mandar o jato para ai, assim que ele voltar… falou John. – Apenas me dê o seu endereço...

John pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, escrevendo o endereço.

--Obrigado… falou John desligando.

Carol e Susan olharam para ele, de onde estavam com Joe... Ele havia pego no sono depois de tanto chorar. Doug estava no hospital, com Luka e Kate e Tess estavam assistindo desenho, na televisão.

-- Ele virá? perguntou Carol.

John assentiu.

-- Ele finalmente se acalmou… disse John, falando sobre Joe.

-- Sim… estava exausto… disse Susan, olhando para Joe e passando a mão na cabecinha dele.

Os três apenas olharam para o bebê por algum tempo.

-- É inacreditável… disse John. -- Ela estava falando e falando sobre isso... o aniversário dela foi dia 10 de Janeiro e Luka queria fazer algumas surpresas para ela...

-- Eles ficaram noivos na semana passada… falou Susan. – O que irá acontecer agora?

-- Eu não sei… apenas sentar e esperar... Carol.


	53. Chapter 54

08:25 PM

No hospital, Doug olhou para o relógio na parede… Ele já havia pegado no sono, assistido TV, lido revista... ele não podia estar no quarto, eles apenas deixavam Luka porquê ele era o noivo dela, apesar de ter dito que eles eram casados e o parente mais próximo...

Ele se levantou e andou até o quarto de Abby. Ele parou na porta ao ouvir alguém orando coisas que ele não entendia… _orando? Sim..._ _talvez era croata… _ele pensou.

Batendo na porta antes de entrar, Doug viu Luka, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Abby, orando, com sua cabeça baixa e ainda segurando a mão direita dela e e não havia percebido ele entrar...

Doug suspirou e andou até ele

-- Hei… quer comer algo? Perguntou Doug, se aproximando.

Luka negou e continuou orando…

-- Luka, sei que não comeu nada...disse Doug. – Por que não desce para comer algo e eu ficarei com ela?

-- Eu quero ficar do lado dela… Luka disse.

Doug suspirou. Era melhor ele deixá – lo em paz…

-- Se você estiver com fome, deixe – me saber… falou Doug, se virando e saindo do quarto da UTI.

Luka assentiu e voltou a orar de novo.

X ~ X ~ X

Depois de alguns minutos:

Carter, Susan, Carol e as meninas, andaram até a área de esperá na UTI. As meninas correram até Doug quando o viram… Doug as abraçou e viu que Carter estava segurando Joe, que havia parado de chorar ao tomar analgésico de bebê para dor e receber um ursinho de pelúcia e uma chupeta...

-- Doug? Chamou Carol.

Ele pegou suas filhas, uma em cada braço, e olhou para eles.

-- Como ele está? Perguntou Susan. Doug negou.

-- Ele não quis comer nada... e duvido que ele Dormiu desde ontem...Doug replicou, colocando as meninas sentadas no sofá. – Apenas ora...

-- Vou falar com ele… disse Susan, andando até o quarto.

-- Achá que ela conseguirá fazê – lo comer ou dormir? Perguntou Carol.

-- Se alguém pode, essa é Susan... Carter disse, olhando para Joe.


	54. Chapter 55

Susan entrou no quarto de UTI de Abby e viu Luka sentado, olhando para ela. Fechando a porta, Susan andou até ele.

-- Luka... ela disse.

-- Ela está tão machucada, Susan... ele disse quietamente.

-- Eu sei… disse Susan – Mas você que ser forte por ela... tem que comer e descansar...

-- Eu não estou com fome… ele disse.

-- Eu sei que quer ficar com ela, mas você precisa ser forte quando ela acordar... e ela gos gostaria que tomasse conta de Joe também... falou Susan. Susan.

-- Como ele está? Perguntou Luka, se virando para ela.

-- Melhor… falou Susan, cruzando os braços sobre o peito..

Luka assentiu.

-- Então, você vai para o hotel com meu marido? Perguntou Susan.

-- Se eu tiver que comer, comerei aqui... falou Luka, olhando para ela.

Ela podia ver que os bonitos olhos verdes, agora estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados de chorar...

-- Luka, não me faça te proibir de entrar aqui... disse Susan. – Vá com o meu marido... coma algo, tome um bom banho e descanse... depois você pode voltar...

-- Não posso… ela ficará sozinha… ele disse.

-- Não, não ficará… estarei aqui com ela... disse Susan, o assegurando..

X ~ X ~ X

Luka suspirou e entrou no corredor, com suas mãos em seus bolsos. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, apenas pensando em Abby. Ele fez Susan prometer a ele que avisaria no hotel, em qualquer horário, se algo acontecesse.

_Não era justo… porquê eles não podiam ser felizes? Quando eles encontravam alguma felicidade, algo sempre acontecia... porquê?_ Luka pensou. _O problema era com ele? Era com ela? Eles? _

Ele andou até a sala de esperá e olhou para seus amigos. Joe o viu e sorriu.

Luka sorriu de volta. Joe estendeu seus pequenos braços, o direito com gesso, que estava um pouco grande para ele, considerando seu peso e altura…. Carter olhou para ele.

Luka andou até eles e pegou Joe no colo.

-- Obrigado por ficarem… falou ele..

Eles apenas assentiram.

-- Será que pode me levar de volta para o hotel? Preciso descansar… e tomar conta de Joe... ele disse olhando para seu filho.

-- Claro… disse Carter.

-- Ficaremos aqui… disse Carol.

Luka assentiu, não falando nada. Eles estavam saindo quando Carol os chamou de novo.

-- Hei Luka... ela disse..

Ele olhou para ela.

-- Abby vai sair dessa…

Luka sorriu um pouco e voltou a andar…


	55. Chapter 56

10:12 da noite:

Carter abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Luka andou atrás dele, com Joe em seus braços. Ele estava tão cansado…

-- Tenho refrigerantes e outras coisas na cozinha... disse Carter. Você pode tomar banho e usar a nossa cama… eu vou encontrar Maggie e Eric no aeroporto… _ou no que restou dele…_

-- Obrigado Carter… disse Luka. – Você é um grande amigo...

-- De nada…disse Carter. Você e Abby são meus melhores amigos...

Luka não disse nada, apenas assentiu.

-- Bom, eu já vou… não vou demorar… falou John...

Luka assentiu. Quando Carter fechou a porta, ele andou até o sofá ainda segurando joe.. Ele sentou seu filho em suas pernas e disse:

-- Escute, Joe… ele disse. Joe olhou para ele. -- Preciso que seja forte agora, Joseph... a mamãe vai ficar for a por algumas semanas, então será apenas eu e você, meu chapa… preciso que seja bom para a vovó e seu tio... para Susan e Carter... para Doug e Carol e as meninas, certo? Essas próximas semanas serão difíceis… a mamãe não vai poder te pegar no colo ou nos braços enquanto ela estiver se recuperando... precisa deixar ela descansar, certo?

Joe desviou o olhar. Luka esperava que ele tivesse entendido o que ele queria dizer, já que ele era apenas um bebê...

-- Mas ela ficará bem… ela tem que ficar… continuou Luka, secando suas lágrimas.

Joe olhou para seu pai de novo… não sabia porquê ele esta chorando, mas... onde estava a mamãe? Ele queria ela...

-- Mama… ele disse.

-- Ela está no hospital, Joseph…

Ele não entendia, mas como Joe viu que ele estava triste, o abraçou…Luka sorriu. Joe era um bom menino...


	56. Chapter 57

Carter já estava no aeroporto fazia quinze minutos, esperando que o avião pousasse. Podia – se ver destruição ao redor do lugar e os habitantes, policiais e bombeiros faziam a limpeza... ainda tinha um pouco mais de vento, só que o pior havia passado...

Quando o jato chegou, John andou até a pista... ele esperou que o piloto parasse os motores, depois de taxiar e abrisse a porta do jato.

-- John... disse Maggie, quando ela apareceu na porta. – Como está minha filha?

Carter olhou para Maggie. Eric está logo atrás de sua mãe….

-- Ela está na UTI… ele disse.-- Luka poderá te contar mais…

-- E Joe? Perguntou Eric.

-- Ele está bem… quebrou o braço direito e tem um galo na cabeça... tirando isso, ele está bem... disse John.

Os dois saíram apressados. Carter esperou por Neela…

-- Como está Abby? Perguntou ela.

-- Em coma induzido… ele disse. – Ela está bastante machucada...

Neela olhou para ele… balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele não soube dizer mais nada...

-- Vamos para o meu apartamento... ele disse. – Luka está descansando com Joe lá...


	57. Chapter 58

Quando eles chegaram, Luka estava com Joe na sala de estar, massageando as costas dele. Vendo Maggie e Eric, ele pegou Joe e se levantou, andando até eles... Quando Maggie o abraçou, ele começou a chorar… Neela pegou Joe, para que Luka pudesse colocar seus braços ao redor das costas de Maggie.

Ele estava chorando tão forte, que todos pensaram que ele iria passar mal depois…

-- Luka... Carter disse. – Ela está viva…

Luka continuou a chorar. Maggie estava massageando as costas dele. Eric, Carter e Neela não sabiam o que fazer...

Depois de minutos, que mais se pareciam horas, Luka finalmente se acalmou... Maggie o levou de volta a sala. Pode ver que ele estava exausto... sabia que ele não havia comido, nem dormido ainda...

-- Luka... falou ela. – Vou preparar algo para você comer... depois eu quero que você descanse...

-- Não posso Maggie... falou ele. – Não consigo me desligar...

-- Claro que pode... e você fará exatamente isso... falou ela.

Luka sabia que não tinha como brigar com ela...

-- Ok... falou ele.

Maggie assentiu e pediu que John a levasse até a cozinha... eles escutaram Neela a Luka perguntando se ele queria que ela visse suas mãos e o braço...

-- Depois do banho... falou ele.


	58. Chapter 59

Depois de fazer um sanduíche, Maggie preparou um banho para Luka... ele demorou, mas comeu a metade...

Uma vez debaixo da água, ele pode sentir seus músculos cansados serem massageados pela água quente... sabia que não podia molhar suas mãos e braço, mas não estava ligando... a água era um calmante para ele, enquanto conseguia apenas lembrar do que aconteceu...

Depois de quase uma hora, ele saiu e vestiu uma roupa de Carter e saiu do quarto... viu os quatro adultos, mas não seu filho...

-- Onde está Joe? Perguntou ele.

-- Eu o coloquei para dormir... o coitadinho estava exausto... falou Neela.

Luka assentiu e se sentou a mesa da sala… ele deixou Neela refazer seus curativos…

-- Acha que consegue dormir um pouco? Ela perguntou depois que acabou...

-- Eu não sei... falou ele.

Neela se virou para Carter… eles haviam conversado sobre a possibilidade de dar a Luka algo que pudesse o ajudar a dormir…

Se levantando, Carter andou até o banheiro e pegou um sonífero, vendo sua data de validade... pegando uma ampola e uma seringa, preparou o medicamento e voltou para a sala em seguida...

Luka viu ele se aproximar...

-- Não… o que é isso? Perguntou Luka a Carter.

-- Diazepam… disse Carter. – Você precisa disso…

-- Quanto? Luka perguntou, assustado.

-- 20mg… Carter.

Luka fez as contas rapidamente… isso iria o colocar para dormir por oito horas... _mais ou menos, até as oito da manhã..._ pensou ele.

-- Não… disse mais forte.

Carter olhou para Neela e ela e Maggie saíram da sala... sabiam que a coisa poderá esquentar e elas não queriam ver....

-- Eu disse não… Luka disse, se levantando de onde estava sentado.

-- Não me faça força – lo... Carter disse.

-- Pode tentar… falou Luka.

Carter sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, sem ajuda não iria conseguir… mas ele tinha a vantagem de que Eric estava o ajudando...

Luka percebeu a aproximação de Eric e olhando para ele, perguntou:

-- O que está fazendo?

-- É para seu próprio bem, Luka... disse Eric.

Luka deu um passo para trás, enquanto eles avançavam...

-- John, por favor... ele pediu.

-- Luka, está desesperado... disse Carter. -- Ela está no hospital e eles estão tomando conta dela...

-- Você precisa agora tomar conta de Joe e não está em condições de fazer isso agora… terminou Eric...

-- E isso o ajudará a descansar... falou Carter.

-- Eu quero estar lá quando ela acordar e se começar a me dar isso, eu não poderei... Luka disse, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

-- Ela está sedada, Luka… poderá levar dias até que isso aconteça... disse Carter um pouco mais forte.

Luka olhou para baixo...

-- Me desculpe... falou Carter, assentindo para Eric.

Luka deu mais um passo para trás, encontrando o sofá. Ele deu uma rápida olhada. Carter e Eric aproveitaram esse momento e se aproximaram… eles brigaram com Luka um pouco, fazendo com que eles caíssem sobre o sofá até o chão. Eric acabou empurrando com seu peso a mesinha de café…

Por fim, eles conseguiram imobilizar Luka… Carter pegou a seringa e injetou no braço dele... Luka estava os chamando de todas as coisas em croata...

Eric e Carter o seguraram no chão, imobilizado por uns minutos enquanto o remédio fazia efeito, o soltando depois...

-- Venha… vamos o levar para cama... disse Carter, se levantando.

Eles ajudaram Luka a se levantar e a andar até o quarto. Depois o colocaram na cama...

-- E agora? Perguntou Eric.

-- Esperamos… disse Carter.

Eric assentiu.

-- Vou encontrar minha mãe… falou Eric. Carter assentiu, olhando para Luka, dormindo na cama...


	59. Chapter 60

Eric bateu na porta do quarto. As mulheres estavam conversando na cama, enquanto Joe dormia ao lado delas. Maggie estava nervosa… Ela nunca tinha visto alguém tão passional quanto Luka...

-- Ele está bem? Perguntou ela, enquanto seu filho entrava no quarto..

-- Ele está dormindo… falou Eric. – E Joe?.

Ele está bem… disse Neela, olhando para Joe, dormindo a seu lado. – Luka é duro na queda... fico imaginando onde que minha irmã o encontrou...

Ele trabalha no County... disse Neela. – Ele veio para os Estados unidos depois que sua esposa e filhos foram mortos na guerra...

-- Oh, meu Deus... falou Maggie.

-- É por isso que ele é tão passional... falou Eric.—Você sabe muito dele...

-- É o que sua irmã me contou... disse Neela – E agora estou preocupada com o que isso fará a ele...

Maggie assentiu...

-- Realmente ele é passional… falou Maggie. – Pude ver isso depois que Joe nasceu...

-- É… concordou Neela

Os três ficaram quietos um momento, apenas observando Joe...

-- Vocês estão com fome? Perguntou Maggie.

Eles assentiram e foram para a cozinha...


	60. Chapter 61

9:36 da manhã:

Na manhã seguinte, estavam todos na cozinha... Luka não estava falando com ninguém… ainda bravo por ontem à noite...

Agora, ele estava brincando com sua comida... Neela olhou para ele.

-- Luka, você precisa comer alguma coisa… ela disse.

-- Eu não posso… falou ele, sem olhar de seu prato.

-- Bom, pelo menos tente… falou ela. – Apenas algumas mordidas... não precisa comer tudo se não quiser...

Ele suspirou e pegou uma garfada de seus ovos mexidos. Estavam frios, mas isso não importava para ele. Ele comeu uma outra garfada e se levantou, pegando Joe do cadeirão, saindo da cozinha... ninguém disse nada, apenas olharam para ele...

Neela ia atrás dele, mas Carter a parou, colocando uma mão no braço dela.

-- Não… falou Carter.-- Ele precisa de um pouco de tempo…

X ~ X ~ X

10:43 AM

No hospital, uma médica e duas enfermeiras entraram no quarto de Abby, com Doug, Carol and Susan.

-- Vamos diminuir a medicação que a induz ao coma… ela deve acordar em algumas horas…

Susan assentiu.

-- E quanto ao fígado dela? Perguntou Doug, com um braço cruzado sobre o peito e a outra mão no queixo...

-- Estamos esperançosos… disse a médica ,enquanto as enfermeiras checavam os sinais vitais de Abby. – Não apresentou problemas depois da cirurgia e está tudo normal agora...

Doug e Carol assentiram, assim como Susan. Agora era tempo de tentar trazer Abby de volta. A médica e as enfermeiras começaram a trataram Abby e quando finalmente e tiraram da medicação, os monitores começaram a apitar

-- Ela está tendo uma parada... disse a médica, começando a fazer massagem cardíaca. Doug correu para ajudar, enquanto Susan e Carol ficaram apenas olhando.


End file.
